Monster
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Dar-Al Harb. The name Raia learned when she was taken from her home and used as a bartering tool against her father. Jad Dar-Al Harb made sure of it. A man wanting the money he loaned back. Raia finds herself in a countdown. Her father has one month to pay the money back or she will be forced to repay it by bartering her own flesh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ****привет! **

**Don't worry, I am finishing The Queens and will be updating "Give your heart a break" all this week. **

**This story came to me and after much debating, I have decided to keep the main characters I thought of when I first started creating this story. **

**This story is a Rei/Jadeite story. **

**The characters are not mine, but I will use them whichever way I want. YAY! **

**Please take into consideration the time period and thus, how my characters will act. My time period is about 1200 AD- crusader time. **

**I will be bending history for my own personal gain, simply because I can. I love History, but for this particular story, I will be taking personal liberties.**

**This story will contain aspects of religion but will not dive into any particular religion. The main ones you'll see aspects of is Christianity and Islam. The reason? Well, its what works for this story. Neither one will be demonized and neither one will be made the victor. They are simply tools in this story. If you have an issue with that, please stop reading now. **

**My year's worth of taking Arabic while at University, played a little role. I'm fascinated by the language (though I suck at speaking it). I'm better at French or Russian. **

**My primary language is English ('murica). Therefore, by obvious reasons, this story will have Arabic names in some cases, but will be in English. o_O **

**Just figured I would put that out there. I will have a few Arabic words tossed into sentences, I'm sure. **

**If anyone speaks Arabic and wants to help correct any issues (Minus names picked), I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**This story will be Rated M. I will be very picky with this story. I plan on taking my time. I actually don't even have the whole thing written out yet. But, hope that as the story progresses, so does my ideas. I got the idea for this story by watching and reading about Assassin's Creed and listening to Imagine Dragons. I'm obsessed with Imagine Dragons right now. This story first came to me while I was listening to their song Monster. **

**Anyways, this is simply a taste. I also promised myself that each chapter following this one, should never be below 3,000 words. I want details and a good a story. **

**Enjoy! **

**00**

**Chapter 1 **

**Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)**

**00 **

Light blue eyes stared out over the harbor as slaves and pirates traveled to and fro from the port. The sound of chains being swept across the wooden dock could be heard across the harbor. The harbor of Constantinople was bustling with noise and activities, as ships were being pulled into their docking stations. Jad breathed in, the smell of salt and sweat greeted him. He moved his arms from across his chest and held his right one up- waving his hand in a circular motion in the air, he heard feet move quickly behind him as his ship was pulled into the dock.

"Where to?"

Jad turned towards his second in command, Kasim and gave a slight grin, "To the house of Aseel. The bastard has refused to pay me back in a timely manner. It's time we take it back."

Kasim grinned, teeth almost purely white against his dark mocha skin, "Do the men get booty?"

Jad nodded as he turned back towards the awaiting harbor, "The men can take whatever they want. Aseel has had five years to return the money. I feel I've been patient enough. Find horses for us, thirteen in total. We will leave the moment you return."

Kasim simply nodded and turned, his large body moving quickly across the ship.

00

"Raia! Where are you child?" Jenna, the housemaid, scurried from the veranda to the gardens, her soft brown eyes, the only thing visible from the niqab she wore, peeking through every available hiding spot. "Come now child! Your father asked me to have you dressed before the Iman showed! I do not wish to be lashed."

She heard a deep sigh from behind the hedge and watched Raia step out. Dressed in attire suitable for the lands of England, Jenna shook her head gently. Everyday Raia looked more and more like her mother. She could only smile softly at the sight. "Come. I have a beautiful ruby niqab for you."

Raia rolled her blue-bonnet eyes skyward. "Jenna, I do not wish to wear the niqab." Twirling a piece of her long dark hair between her fingers, Raia glanced up at the woman who had taken the spot of 'mother' for the past sixteen years of her life. She hoped her desperate looking face would steer the woman away from the suffocating attire, but when she met the deep set eyes of Jenna, she knew she wouldn't win this battle.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Raia grinned as the plump woman moved quickly from the garden; her smaller size not hindering her in the slightest. However, as her feet began to follow, Raia felt a sudden sense of dread. Stopping, she turned to look over the vast garden. Something was coming and while she couldn't say what, Raia felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned and ran quickly, afraid to dwell on the feelings any longer.

Raia looked at herself in the mirror. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned side to side. The ruby niqab, in color, was gorgeous, that she couldn't deny. But the material was suffocating in the high summer heat. The only relief she felt was when Jenna tied her long black hair into a tight braid down her back. She heard a soft approval behind her and turned.

Raia gave a slight bow as her father stepped forward, "Raia. You look perfect. The Iman will be impressed."

Lifting a brow, Raia spoke, "Impressed father?"

Aqleem Aseel nodded, "Yes, daughter."

Raia cringed at that. He rarely called her daughter and the thoughts that began to travel had fear seizing up. "Why would the Iman be impressed with me?"

Her father's smile would have had any other woman running, its sinister smirk made her heart flutter.

"Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim is a respectable man. One who is looking for a bride. He has brought it to my attention that he saw you two days ago in the bazaar and wished to meet you."

Raia felt fear grip her heart. He would sell her to the highest bidder. Since the death of her mother, an English woman by the name of Maria, her father had turned to a cold, ruthless man. Or, at least thats what was told to her. She never had the opportunity to meet the man her mother had fallen in love with. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, leaving her father with only one child, a daughter, to take care of. She recalled being a young girl, perhaps around nine summers, hiding behind the stacks of books in her father's maktabah. She watched him, hunched over crying out her mother's name. Then, in a twist, he cursed her for leaving him with a daughter instead of a son. A son would have been a greater blessing bestowed upon him. The memory itself still lingered in her mind and regardless of what she tried to do, her resentment towards her father grew.

Her thoughts swayed to that of the Imam. Raia swallowed silently. She had seen him before, walking around the bazaar as if he was the next chosen Prophet. He was at least thirty years her senior, with graying hair and dark, wrinkled skin. He moved with a limp, though she was told he fought in many battles prior to becoming an Imam. She shook her head. She would rather die than marry him. Her hands curled up into balls as the urge to hit her father almost overwhelmed her, "Imam Al-Mudhlim is older then you father! He already has three other wives! Why would you think this would be good?"

Raia watched her father's dark eyes grow even darker from her words. His large body moved towards her. Before she could blink, his hand came crashing down across the side of her face sending her sprawling to the floor. Like the many times before, Raia didn't make a sound.

Keeping her face down, she decided to speak once more, "If you think you can sell me to the highest bidder father, you are mistaken."

She felt his large hand grip the back of her neck as he dragged her back towards him, "And if you think you will live a free life daughter-" his voice hissed, "you are mistaken. You are my property and I can sell you to whom I wish." Dropping her back to the ground, Raia glared, the ruby colored niqab blocking her face from view.

She felt her father move closer until they were interrupted from one of the house servants stating visitors had arrived. Her father fixed his attire and glanced down, "Jenna, prepare her at once. I need this to be perfect. She will finally be of use to me."

For once in her life, Raia wished that a look could kill as she watched her father leave.

00

Raia stared at the tapestries against the far wall. Its bright colors bringing the only comfort she had felt in weeks. The greens and blues woven throughout had her thinking of her mother country. She missed the green fields, the tall trees. She even missed the impressive rose gardens and light rain that fell everyday.

Prior to coming to live with her father once again, Raia had been in her mother's home country of England. Sighing softly, so as not be heard, Raia admitted that she missed her aunt and uncle the most. She had lived with her aunt, her mother's eldest sister for the past five years. While their living was modest, Raia had never gone without. She often thought kindly of her aunt and uncle and wished she would have been able to stay. They were unable to have children of their own, so when she had written and asked to stay with them while her father traveled farther east, they were happy to oblige.

Her years there were spent riding her favorite horse, a brown Arabian that she named Zameel, reading in their small library and removing herself from her studies to spend time with her aunt. Her uncle was a merchant by trade, however, unlike her father, he was home every night, kissing his dear wife on the forehead.

From the moment she saw them together, Raia admitted that she wanted a love as tender as theirs. She had not witnessed the love between her own parents and when she asked her aunt how her mother could love such a cruel man, she was waved off. Though she never missed the sad look that passed over her aunts face nor the soft pat her uncle provided. By the God of heaven, she missed them.

"Raia would enjoy traveling very much, wouldn't you Raia?"

Raia turned sharply as her name was spoken twice. She looked through the thin fabric as Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim turned towards her. She knew the proper thing would have been to nod her head in silence; however, her nature compelled her beyond such things. Standing abruptly, Raia glanced at her father, then towards the Imam.

"I would like to travel back home, to England and to aunt Margery." Raia watched the red seep across her father's face; she could almost imagine the horse whip he had already picked out to determine her punishment. " And I do not wish to marry a man twice my age."

She finally glanced towards the Imam, watching his face light up, the smile that grew across his dry, chapped lips had Raia weary.

"A tongue your daughter possess." Lifting up the cup he held, he inclined it towards her father, "I look forward to taming such a tongue."

When her father turned quickly towards the Imam, lifting his own cup, she felt the bile forming in her throat.

With that, Raia felt her feet carry her from the meeting room and into the garden. She could hear Jenna call her name. But the more she called the further Raia felt like running.

00

There you have it. The first chapter.

Thoughts? Reviews? Opinions? I appreciate them all!

I will be sending this over to my editor. =)

~LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will all enjoy this story as I continue with it.

Cant think of cool name- haha I studied French throughout High School. Took Arabic at the University I attended. Started learning Russian last year. =)

I love languages and find them fascinating. Though I can't roll my "r's". My Arabic teacher used to become frustrated with me. French messed me up on that. My Russian friends say I speak Russian "with a twist"- again, the French influence. =)

Fluently, I only speak English. But I can grasp French and can piece together what people are saying in Arabic. I've learned to pick up the different dialects as well.(as I had multiple groups in my class: coptics, palestinians, iraqi, jordinian, lebanese, saudi). Russian is by far more frustrating. It's not as soft on the tongue, but still my favorite so far! Its the language of some of my ancestors, so I hope to master it one day.

Hope that answers your question. =)

00

There are some Arabic words used, but please note, I did learn Qur'anic Arabic. I hope I used the correct tense. If not, any Arabic speaker is welcome to correct me. In fact, I'd prefer it!

I want to apologize for the delay. While exercising, I felt a sharp pain. Woke up last Sunday in tears. I sprained my back. I have been on bed rest all week-with a lovely amount of meds in my system. My story would have been gibberish if I would have tried writing it then! As I'm feeling better now, I have decided to update this story.

"The Queens" will be updated this week and I hope "Give your heart a break" as well. =)

Tootles!

**Chapter 2**

**If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me**

**00**

Raia stopped running as she came across her favorite fountain towards the back of the massive garden that covered her father's estate. Glancing into the cool water, she sat down on the ledge. Removing the top piece of the ruby niqab, Raia tossed it aside, a sigh escaping her lips as the warm air brushed over her skin.

Lifting the dress up, she kicked off her slippers as she turned, placing her feet in the cooling water.

"Why does he hate me so much, mother? Because I am a woman and not a man? Is that my fault?"

Grabbing her long braid and pulling it over her shoulder, she slowly began un-doing the tight knot at the end. When the braid finally came lose, Raia shook her head, allowing her hair to fall freely behind her, cascading down her back.

Talking to the fountain, Raia glanced up at the angels dancing around the top, "I will probably be whipped tonight by father."

Moving her feet from the water, Raia stood from the fountain and moved towards her favorite part of the garden, leaving behind her slippers and cover. She smiled as the birds seemed to welcome her, beckoning her into their own Garden of Eden. Walking over the lush green landscape, she made her way to the largest tree situated towards the back. Touching its massive trunk, she slid behind it, knowing it would hide her from view.

Placing her head against it, she stretched her legs out before her. Glancing up above, she heard the small prayer of deliverance that she had been praying since her return, "God, rescue me from this curse I have been placed under."

Closing her violet eyes, she allowed a few tears to escape. Sleep soon took over as the birds continued in their sweet lullaby.

00

Jad watched Kasim look over the crew, selecting only the best for their quick departure.

"I think this will do."

Jad glanced up as Kasim finished his selection. Peering out over the eleven men chosen, Jad nodded his head in approval.

"Dar Al-Harb?"

Jad turned towards the eleven selected as one called out, "Yes?"

A crewmate who had been on the ship for the past few months stepped forward. Jad lifted a gold brow, the man's name escaping him, "Kasim stated that we can take what we wish from the household?"

Jad nodded, "I wish first to take a look around. Once I'm done talking to Aseel, you men will be able to take what you wish."

The eleven men turned and grinned towards each other, delight clearly on their faces.

"We leave now. Take only a few weapons with you."

00

Aseel watched Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim enter the small carriage a mere hour after his daughter had run off.

"I apologize, Al-Mudhlim, she has always had a wicked tongue; never quite knowing her place."

The Imam waved him off, "My first wife had a tongue such as hers, a stubborn creature by nature. She is now my most dutiful wife." He smiled, his aging skin stretching across his face, "Your daughter will help bring back some of my youth."

Aseel bowed his head and motioned for his servants to open the gate, "We will have another meeting soon."

The Imam nodded as the carriage pulled away.

Aseel turned sharply to his daughter's maid, "You know where she runs off too, lead me to her, and I will make sure to lessen her lashes and yours."

Jenna turned her head to the side, a stiff nod as she moved forward.

00

Feeling her dreams slowly slip away, Raia felt a hand grasp her suddenly and pulled her forcefully from her peaceful slumber. Crying out, she looked up into the heated eyes of her father.

"You will be punished for such disobedience, _bint is-saruuTa_."

Raia felt her hands tremble as her eyes widen at the insult. Somewhere behind her father, she heard Jenna gasp, but all of that was put aside as she reared towards the man whom her mother had chosen, "If she was ever a whore, it's because she married you, _ibn il-Homaar_."

The insult was enough though, as Raia watched his dark skin turn red in anger. He would never understand how much those words hurt. Did he never love her mother? Was her mother simply a means to an end? A breeding machine to carry his heirs? Even though she had never had the opportunity to know her mother, she had learned who she was through her aunt, uncle and even Jenna.

Her mother had been a beautiful woman, full of life. Raia knew she inherited her mother's blue-bonnet eyes and light complexion. Her hair though she received from her father. A cruelness fate decided she would be the seed of. Her father was determined to make sure she suffered for being born a woman, that much was certain as his eyes darkened even more. As she watched him further, she could almost see him picking out which horse whip to use against her skin.

"You will learn your place, _tabanna."_

A servant came before them, bowing respectfully before anything else could be said. Aseel turned towards him, and Raia watched Jenna move quickly beside her.

"_Ba'l, _some guests have arrived. He is seeking your presence immediately."

Raia watched her father smile, truly a terrifying sight, "Perhaps the Imam has returned, wanting to confirm the arrangements for your _zaffa_. Jenna," He turned towards the handmaid, "Bring her with us."

00

Raia gripped Jenna's arm as her handmaid moved them through the garden. She was certain she wouldn't be walking on her own accord. Her body still shook at the words of her father. He deserved the darkest place of hell for the words he spoke against her mother. She knew it wasn't the Christian mindset to pray against ones enemies, and it was difficult to imagine her own flesh and blood as the enemy. But, there was no denying it. If he didn't sell her off to the Imam, he would for surely think of more sinister options. Those options slowly fluttered across her mind.

She looked up when she heard Jenna gasp. Looking from left to right, Raia took in the thirteen men who stood in her father's courtyard, their old, worn clothes standing out amongst the freshly trimmed trees.

"_As Salaam Allikum_, Assel." Raia whipped her head to the man standing in the center. Tall, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he stood out from his companions. The slight accent on his tongue dictated that he was more then likely of Frank decent. His long legs were covered by the traditional _sirwal_, dark gray in color. Dark brown boots covered his legs all the way to his knees. Wrapped around what looked to be a trimmed waist was a dark brown sash that had the pieces not tied, left hanging down towards his legs. His top half was also dark gray in color with a black colored _yelek . _Surrounding his chest where leather straps, straps she could see were holding various weapons. She wondered if he knew how to use them all, as he looked no older then twenty-five. She swallowed as her eyes took in weapons each man seemed to carry on his person.

"_Wa-allikum salaam,_ Jad." was the nervous response from Aseel.

Raia lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't often her father was nervous, but even she could see the sweat building up on his forehead, his hands were balled into fists.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming into my home?"

She watched the tall blonde man smile.

"I thought we had an agreement, Aseel. You have yet to repay your debt to me."

"Yes. I had no way of reaching you. I thought, perhaps, that you were giving me added time to repay you-considering the amount. I was also distracted by the arrival of my daughter. She has just returned from England."

Raia felt Jenna's hands grip her upper arms more firmly as all the men looked in her direction. Being in England, she had no qualms about being uncovered. The typical, more provocative English attire never bothered her. But standing here, in front of the men before her, she felt almost naked. She felt the wind lift her hair and realized she was missing the top half of her niqab. For the first time in her life, she wished for the full covering once again. Their multiple looks and the desires in their eyes had her wanting to reel back.

She felt unsure as the blonde man turned his eyes towards her. He seemed to appraise her, his eyes traveling towards her bare feet then to her face before smiling and looking back towards her father.

"Didn't think you could breed anything so lovely, Aseel."

Raia watched the sweat drip from the tip of her father's nose. Whatever it was about these men, the blonde one in particular, she knew it couldn't be good.

"_Shukran_."

'Father saying thank you? For me?' Raia shook her head as she watched Jad nod his head, his eyes sweeping over her father's grounds.

"My men will be taking what they please, unless you have my repayment ready. Now."

"I ask for a small allowance of time. I lost a large shipment of goods during the storm last month. I can repay you though."

Motioning his right hand, Raia watched the eleven men move forward, the twelfth, a dark man, stood beside the one her father called Jad.

"Not good enough, Aseel. My men seek repayment."

Expecting her father to do something, Raia stood wide eyed as he simply nodded his head ever so softly. 'What was it about this man that terrified her father so? Was he that dangerous?'

She eyed one of the smaller men as he moved past her, his yellow teeth glinting in the fading sunlight.

"Dar Al-Harb, you stated we can take anything we wish?"

Turning towards Jad once again, Raia watched him nod his head, "Anything owned by Aseel you may take."

The man gave a lop sided grin as he looked at Jenna. "Then I think I will take a handmaid for myself."

Feeling Jenna's hands being removed from her arm forcefully, Raia turned and grabbed hold of her robes, pulling her back, "NO! She is not owned! Leave her be you filthy_ chinzir_!"

Feeling arms pull her away, Raia struggled against the grips, knowing it was one of her father's servants.

"Please, father, do something!"

Searching her father's face, Raia saw him turn away, his very posture telling her he would be ignoring her plea. She turned then towards the one named Jad, "Please, sir, she is my handmaid! Not my fathers. Please, do not remove her from me."

He cocked his head to the side; his eyes sweeping over her once again, "Are you unmarried?"

The question ceased her struggles as she took in the meaning behind such an inquiry. Her father spoke before she could, "She is engaged to Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim. She will be married soon."

A small smile played on his lips, "Imam Al-Mudhlim, you say?"

Her father could only nod his head.

"Interesting, that man owes me a debt as well. Much smaller than yours, of course. But," He glanced back towards Raia as she felt her blood run cold, "I wonder how quickly he would pay if I held his bride-to be." He tapped his chin, as he looked towards the tall dark skinned man beside him. She watched his head nod, a large smile forming on his face, portraying almost pearly white teeth.

"Come to think of it, I wonder how quickly you would pay me back if I decided to take your daughter." He waved towards the small man holding Jenna and within an instant, she was released.

She turned towards her father as Jenna moved quickly back to her side.

"She is my only heir, Dar Al-Harb. She will be bringing in a fortune when she is married to Imam Al-Mudhlim."

"And when will the fateful day take place?"

Raia watched her father swallow hard; His eyes moving towards the returning men, all carrying jewels from various places around his home.

"Within three months."

She heard Jad chuckle, a smooth deep sound, "Too long, old man." Glancing towards the dark skinned man beside him, "Take her."

Raia reeled back as the much larger man moved in, "No."

Before she could even turn, his warm hand wrapped around her upper arm, dragging her from Jenna's grip.

"Dar Al-Harb! I ask for just a few months." Her father's poor attempt at saving her made her even more furious as she was dragged towards the awaiting horses; her kicks and scratches not even fazing the larger man.

"I'll give you one month, Aseel. One. Meet me at the docks here and I will return your daughter, untouched, to you. If you do not, she will learn the ways of _qahhba." _

The word alone had Raia freezing in her struggles as she turned wide eyes towards the blonde man.

Her father's face finally turned furious, "If you do that Dar Al-Harb, she will be of no use!"

The blonde man turned, his eyes roaming over her as he approached. She moved back as his hand came up, caressing her face, "Oh, she will be of use, I can assure you."

Looking back, he smiled, "One month, Aseel. Or your daughter will learn how to pleasure a man. Starting with me."

Raia looked towards the man she was doomed to call father, her eyes pleading with him,"Waalid, please! Pay them! Do not suffer your daughter to this!"

"Please, master." Jenna's words echoed through the silence that seemed to stretch as Raia watched her father turn from her.

"I will have your money Jad Dar Al-Harb. One month."

Raia shook her head, not believing the words. He would suffer her to stay in the arms of a debt collector? Who probably would force himself upon her prior to collecting his payment? The fear alone gripped her heart so forcefully, Raia slammed her foot down upon the man behind her.

The dark man hissed behind her as his hold loosened, pain evident when he spoke, "Gahhba!"

Raia felt her feet move before her mind caught on, her voice calling out, "Jenna!" Moving forward, Raia saw Jenna's dark eyes widen before something hard hit the back of her head and the world went black.

00

Raia groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding like it did when she found her uncle's wine and hadn't realized when to stop until she was vomiting. Her head felt like it was swaying as well, a feeling she hadn't felt in some time. Closing her eyes, she groaned again, realizing that the movement was coming from the water below her. She was on a ship. Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings. The large canopy bed she found herself in, took up half of the wall on one side. The cabin was massive, indicating that the ship she was on had to be of good size. There was a basin for washing towards her far left, next to that a screen to change behind. Following the wall, there was a chest, more then likely filled with clothing, and an escritoire with papers and maps tossed about.

Rubbing the sore spot on her head, Raia moved her feet off the bed and towards the shutters situated around the cabin. Moving between them, Raia pulled on the first and cursed the man. Moving towards the second shutter, she pulled again. "Of all the bloody things!"

She turned at the sound of the cabin door opening.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Raia, was it?"

Raia watched the blonde man move inside, he turned and she heard the lock click as he turned back towards her.

He moved deeper inside the cabin towards a table that stood off to the side. She noticed he carried a tray of food as he placed it down, taking a seat himself. He glanced up and motioned for her to join him. Raia felt her eyes narrow.

"How is your head? I'm sorry about that by the way. I spoke to Kasim, he will not be causing any further bodily harm."

Raia glared even more, her arms crossing over her chest, "Don't make promise you cannot keep."

She watched the blonde man give a slight shrug as he took a bite of food, his blue eyes still on her, "At least eat something."

Ignoring him, Raia went to the obvious, "Where are we?"

"Where we are is none of your concern, come, eat." His long leg moved the chair in front of him out, and once again he motioned for her to eat.

Raia took in the smell of the food he had brought. Fruits littered the plate along with the traditional bread. However, his chalice, she was certain, was filled with wine and the meat had the heavy odor of pig.

Thinking it would be best to try and bargain her own way out of the situation, she moved to the obvious option first.

"You kidnap me, drink wine and eat pig? Do you so easily disregard your religion, sir?"

She watched his face light up in amusement as popped another piece of fruit in his mouth, "I am not Muslim, M'lady."

Raia moved forward, her bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor. Taking the seat opposite of him, Raia simply held his stare, "Christian, then? Pray tell, how do you reconcile this life with that of the Gospels?"

He threw his head back, the laugh which echoed throughout the cabin, sent a shiver of delight down her spine, one Raia chose to ignore.

"Do not laugh at me, Sir."

"I am not a Christian either." Grabbing his chalice, he sipped lightly as he watched her, "Trying to attack my religious side and hoping that would rescue you? I will save you the trouble and inform you that I am persuaded by other means."

Raia felt the light blush rise on her cheeks, "You are a man of no morals then?"

He took another drink before responding, "Perhaps. But does religion dictate morals, M'lady?"

Raia reached for a piece of bread, the rocking of the ship finally settling in, "My father called you Jad Dar Al-Harb. Is that your name?"

"For now, yes."

Deciding silence was the best for moment, Raia picked at the food before her, her mind diving into her own thoughts.

'Would father leave me to suffer at the fate of this man? Would the Imam?' Chewing on the bread, Raia looked around the cabin, her eyes landing on the bed within a few feet of her. 'Will I be made to suffer because of my father's crime? Why did he borrow money from such a man to begin with?'

"You don't look like your father."

Raia jumped at the intrusion in her thoughts. Turning her head back towards the man before her, she watched him lean forward, his elbows on the table as his blue eyes, like that of the sky, seemed to stare through her. A part of her wanted to play kindly, to see if she could win his sympathy. The other part, and probably the dominate one, wanted to fight him tooth and nail. To escape and swim to whatever place she could make it to.

"Do you normally ignore people?"

Raia blinked when she realized she had yet to respond, "No. And no, I look like my mother."

He nodded, a small grin showing up on his face, "For that I am thankful for. Your father is not a pleasant man to look at."

Raia forced the small smile down, her head simply nodding in agreement.

"What will become of me, Jad Dar Al-Harb?"

She watched him lean back, his eyes still on her, the chalice in his hand as he took another sip.

"You are free to call me Jad. Dar Al-Harb is what men call me. If your father pays, you have nothing to fear."

"And if he does not pay? Would you really make me pay for the sins of my father? To become nothing but a whore?"

He placed the chalice on the table as he situated his hands behind his head, sighing, "I already explained what would happen. Your father has ignored every attempt I've made-and I am normally a reasonable man. If he would have responded, I would have given him more time, with interest of course, but more time."

Raia placed her hands on her lap, afraid that she would try and cause harm, "But why make me suffer for his crime?"

He looked back towards her, his head cocking slightly to the side as his eyes roamed over her once again, "Because your father despises shame."

Raia stood, the chair falling back by the quick movement, her eyes flashed as she glared down at the man before her,"It is not shame that you would bring to my father, but to me! This has nothing to do with me! Nothing! Release me at once!"

When his only response was to rock back on the chair, his long legs moving slightly, Raia had enough.

Grabbing hold of the goblet sitting towards the edge of the table, she flung its contents at the man before her. Stopping for a moment, she took in the pathetic amount of damage she had done. His top half was beginning to stain red from the wine, his face just staring down as his shirt, which was soaking everything up.

When he looked up, Raia took a few steps back, goblet still in hand.

When he stood, his height towering over her, Raia flung her arm back, aiming for his head.

"Stupid girl."

She gasped when he moved towards her, much faster then she thought possible.

"NO!" she held on to the goblet as his arms reached for it.

She felt his hand wrap around hers tightly, "Release it, Raia."

"No!"

His hand tightened, causing her to gasp, "Release it. Now."

She reared back, looking up into an angry face, "Let me go!"

When his other arm snacked around her, pulling her against him, Raia felt fear grip her heart. She moved her head back and spat.

All movement seemed to cease as they both took in what she had done.

Raia wasn't sure what to expect as her heart beat so loudly, she was sure he heard it. He moved his arm to wipe his face, his eyes unreadable as she took him in.

She felt both of his hands encompass her waist and before she knew what was happening she heard herself scream when her feet left the floor and she bounced on the bed that had been situated behind her, her hand releasing the empty goblet.

The need to survive kicked in when she watched him move forward. Using her legs, she kicked with all her might.

"Cease your struggles!"

"No!"

Raia cried out again when his hands gripped her bare ankles, dragging her towards the edge of the bed, and before she could do anything else, his hands moved to her wrists, pinning her against the bed along with his much larger body.

"I said cease, Raia. This is my last request."

Breathing heavily, she glared up at the man before her. "Get off of me."

His blue eyes seemed to laugh as he chuckled, "No."

"You said you would not touch me."

Bringing her hands up so one hand held both of her wrists, his other moved to her hair, twirling a piece slightly, "I said I would not take your virginity unless your father decides he doesn't wish to pay. Your father understood that is what I meant. However, other then that, I fear I can touch you any other way I chose."

Raia sucked in a deep breath. Her body shook as she turned her head from him, "Release me."

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips touch her exposed neck gently, "A part of me wishes your father does not pay."

His soft whisper had her eyes slamming shut, her body shaking once again, but from fear or something else, she was unsure.

Without consent, Raia felt the tear that slipped down her cheek. She was never one to cry, especially in front of a man. But given the situation, she could not find it inside herself to prevent such a thing.

The knock on the cabin door sounded like a saving grace as she felt him release her wrists and stood, moving towards the door.

Crawling quickly, Raia moved towards the end of the bed and against the wall, her legs pulled up against her chest as she stared in his direction. She glared as the one named Kasim stood in the threshold. She listened.

"Yes, Kasim?"

"The men wanted to know, once we dock, if they can go ashore."

Raia watched Jad turn his head slightly back towards her, his face giving away little.

"Let's talk on deck."

Raia let out the breath she was holding when the cabin door closed and locked-with both men on the other side of it.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head against her knees, her breath shaky as she whispered into the darkening cabin, "Mama, please, don't let anything happen to me."

00

Dictionary:

_Dar Al-Harb: World of Chaos._

_Imam: Leader in prayer_

_bint is-saruuTa: Daughter of a whore_

__ibn il-Homaar: Son of a donkey _  
_

___tabanna: Daughter___

___Zaffa: Wedding___

___Sirwal: Traditional style pants___

___Yelek: Vest___

___Wa Allikum Salaam: Peace be with you___

___As Salaam Allikum: Peace be upon you ___

____chinzir: Pig____

____Shukran: Thank you/Thanks ____

_____qahhba: whore/prostitute _____

_Waalid: formal Father_

**Hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! **

**Reviews/Opinions/Thoughts! I love reading them! **

**I apologize for the delay.**

**~LAla**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!

I apologize for the delay. I have the story written out on paper-which is typical for all of my stories, and I've simply just needed the time and energy to type it out.

I also had a freak accident at work which prevented me from posting: I was struck by a car while walking into work.

I'm okay! Just bruised and my leg is swollen, though thankfully, its going down now!

Moral of the story: Don't look down to put your keys in your purse.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I certainly did while I was writing it! ;)

Chapter 3

00

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

00

Raia awoke the ship rocking roughly back and forth. Placing her cold hand along the wood, she eyed the shutters that seemed to creak with each movement. Bringing her hand up, she rubbed her tired eyes, her body stiff from leaning against the bedpost all night.

'Where is he taking me?' Eyeing the room once more, Raia moved from the bed and planted her feet on the equally cold floor.

"Does he not care for heat!?" Looking around the room for a lamp, Raia felt her body freeze by the sound of the large wooden door opening.

She watched his blue eyes take her in; moving from her still bare feet to the top of her head.

"Are you cold?"

Taken back by his question, Raia found she could only nod, unsure what to say or even what to do.

"I have clothes in the chest-they may be a little big on you, but they are at least warmer then what you have on." He seemed to smile as he lit a few lamps, "And I feel a lady should never have to wear the same clothes for days on ends-at least not with such breeding."

Raia glared, "Then that should extend to taking a lady prisoner for a sin she never committed."

She heard him laugh as he moved to the chest and produced a few dresses for her to choose from.

"I think the red one will suit you the best-perhaps the lavender one as well." He held one up at a time, eyeing it and her, "The lavender one."

Raia glared as he tossed it on the bed beside him, though he seemed to ignore her as he rummaged through the chest again, pulling out a matching cloak.

"I do not need you choosing my clothes."

He glanced up, his blonde hair falling lightly before his blue eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Perhaps not. But, since you are my prisoner, I feel I should decide what you will wear. What I prefer you in. It makes the view more enjoyable."

Raia felt her cheeks burn. She swore it was from shame; nothing else would make sense as she continued to glare. She watched him sit down in the chair once again. His blue eyes watched her.

"Where do you expect me to change?"

His smile widened as he looked around the room, "You can change where you're at right now. I have no issues with it."

Raia glanced at the changing screen situated just a few feet from her. Grabbing the dress, she glared one last time at the insufferable man and marched behind the screen. She shivered when she heard his deep chuckle, "I won't hide my disappointment."

Raia removed her dirty clothes quickly, eyeing the water and cloth that was placed deeper inside the small alcove. Glancing back, she dashed towards the water and washed herself. Afterwards, she slipped the new gown on, irritated that the back would require assistance. Hearing the chair he sat upon lightly scrap the floor, she poked her head around the screen and watched him grab a sword from another chest before closing the lid again and locking it.

"Is there any other women on board?"

Her sudden question had him looking up, his brows furrowing with a touch of confusion, "No, why would there be?"

Raia nodded and moved back behind the screen again. Reaching behind her, she grimaced as her arm hand to bend at an awkward angle.

"What…?!" Raia turned quickly when she felt rough hands move hers aside.

"Relax, ma chère ."

Raia turned from him, her back pressing against the corner of the alcove. She had heard his accent more fully now, but that was replaced when she remembered his hands, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am helping you. Turn around."

Raia shook her head. She heard him take a deep breath; probably used to people listening to his orders.

"Turn around, Raia."

Biting her lower lip, she eyed him from under her lashes, unsure exactly what to do. She had never had a man help her before. However, if she didn't have help, the dress would remain slack and probably fall off. Groaning silently, she glared up at him, "If you touch me, I will cut off your hand."

She heard his deep chuckle as his finger motioned for her to turn around. Holding the bodice to her chest, she held her breath as his fingers tied the back for her. When his fingers seemed to slow, Raia glanced back, wondering what was taking so long. She eyed his concentrated face-the little furrow between his eyes and tightness around his mouth.

"Are you done yet?"

He looked up, his eyes smiling along with his lips, "Yes."

The ship rocked as the storm continued and Raia found herself falling back, her stance too taunt for the sudden movement. How had she completely forgotten about the storm?

Feeling her face burn, she eyed where his hands landed to catch her. She moved forward and turned, "Thank you."

He nodded as he took a step back, finally allowing her to breathe.

"Will the storm sink us?"

Jad glanced back as he made his way to the table and the long sword, "No, you have nothing to fear."

Raia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "Nothing to fear? Says the man who took me against my will and threatened harm?"

He smiled as he sat back down, his eyes moving over her, "You have nothing to fear from me at this moment. There will be food soon, come, sit." He motioned once again for the seat in front of him.

Raia grabbed the cloak that was still placed on the bed and moved towards the empty chair, deciding right now she would not fight. No, she would save her energy for when it was truly needed.

Raia eyed the long sword, noticing the red cross etched into the hilt. Her curiosity got the best of her, "Were you a crusader?"

He looked up from the oil he spread over the blade, "Why do you ask?"

Raia lifted an eye-brow, her eyes moving to the sharp point. "It has the symbol of the crusaders on the hilt. You are also a Frank. Should I not assume such a thing?"

His eyes brightened from her assessment, "Clever wench."

Raia huffed at the term but kept her tongue in check, "So, were you?"

She watched him bring the sword up, admiring the fire light as it reflected off the blade, "You could say I was; though my reasons were not for the Church or God."

Raia leaned forward, her eyes watching the blade as he brought it back again, adding more oil, "What were your reasons then?"

He sighed, his expression unreadable, "You are an inquisitive little thing."

Raia shifted her shoulders, "Perhaps I want to see who you are."

He grinned then, baring his teeth in a pleasant smile, "I'm good at killing." He stopped his movements along the blade and leaned forward, his eyes never wavering from hers, "Is that what you wish to see?"

She felt relieved when there was a loud knock on the door. She watched him stand, taking the sword with him. The ship had stopped rocking and Raia realized she had been distracted and hadn't noticed when the storm had passed.

Her mind wandered to what she was trying to do. Gain sympathy? Trust? She wasn't too sure yet. Should I continue talking? She raised a dark brow as a young boy placed a tray of food on the table before her, his dark eyes darting to her, uncertain. He couldn't have been older than eight, his small body swallowed by clothes much too large.

"Shukran."

The boy's dark eyes widened as he nodded his head, he turned towards Jad looking for direction.

She felt her eyes soften when Jad tapped him playfully on the head and cocked his head, indicating the boy could leave. She quickly changed her expression. Feeling any sort of compassion towards anyone on this ship could land her in an even worse situation.

She waited until the boy left before she spoke, "Who was he?"

She watched Jad replace the sword in the massive chest that was situated close to the door. Eyeing the key he placed around his neck, she kept her patience when he moved back to the table without saying a word.

He grabbed a piece of fruit before he answered, "I found him wondering the docks at a port we stopped at over a month ago."

"So you kidnapped a young boy?"

She listened to his laugh once again, "No, he had run away from his slave driver and was starving. I offered him a place on my ship. He brings me food and takes my letters."

Raia raised a brow as she reached for the bread; breaking a piece off, she nodded. Her first question that she held back was questioning his ability to write but decided to change that course, "So you can bestow kindness?"

He waited until she looked up before he answered, "I can."

00

It was two more days before the ship finally docked in a port Raia had never been to before. Looking out through one of the shutters he had left open, she smiled slightly at the sight of land.

She changed quickly into a lighter gown, her mind made up on the plan she had devised throughout her time alone in the cabin. Jad had continued to talk to her throughout the past two days; their conversations she continued to keep light and giving him what she hoped was a docile captive. She eyed the docks one last time before she nodded her head, her resolve in place.

When Jad entered the cabin, his eyes searching out for her, she stood from the spot she had been sitting at on the bed, her hands clasped before her.

She watched his eyes move over her, something she realized he would continue to do, regardless of what she said or the looks she would toss his way.

"That dress suits you."

Raia simply nodded, years of experience teaching her to wait for her time.

She moved towards the cabin door but gasped when she felt a rough hand grab hold of her arm where the dress did not cover.

"We will be riding further inland. When we dock, you are to stay by my side. Do not try to run. Do not try to call for help. We are in slave port and I'm sure many would enjoy having you in their house. Do you understand me?"

Raia gritted her teeth, "I understand."

He nodded as he opened the cabin door.

Raia eyed the docks as they made their way off the ship and towards what looked to be stables. Glancing around, she eyed the streets still full of people even though night was fast approaching. She noticed Jad watching her, his body seemed at ease with her compliance. But his attention was soon pulled away when a stable boy approached them, inquiring about their needs. He moved forward, his eyes looking over some note that was placed on a table outside the main door to the stable.

Raia stepped back, the proper thing for a woman to do. Jad turned his head towards her, watching her movements. She clasped her hands together once again. His attention was once again grabbed by the stable boy, speaking in a tongue she couldn't decipher. When Kasim stepped forward beside Jad, his voice booming, Raia decided it was her moment.

She felt proud of herself as she matched the movements of a carriage that passed by, blocking her from view as it made its way slowly down the port road. She glanced back, hearing the familiar voice of Jad shouting something in Arabic. She was too far to truly hear what he was saying, but she knew she had to move faster then what she was now. Picking up the front of her dress and taking off in a sprint, Raia headed towards a hedge of trees situated ahead of her.

Moving through the foliage, Raia heard voices yelling again along with the familiar sound of hooves not far behind her. Breaking through, Raia saw yellow sand before her and with it, the soft sound of water moving over the sand.

"I'll swim back!" nodding her head, Raia glanced back as she heard multiple voices yelling not far behind her.

Making the dash for the water, she almost didn't hear the curse that slipped between lips. Looking back, her eyes widened as Jad raced across the sand towards her.

She heard a scream as her feet hit the water and realized, as she dived, that it had come from her.

Her arms moved quickly, remembering the movements her uncle had taught her while she had lived in England. She was thankful he thought it important that a woman learn how to swim.

"No!" She felt her hands push off a solid chest as strong arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her back.

"Let me go!" Raia heard him grunt as her hand connected with his face. With that, his arm loosened, only to tighten again, this time with her arms pinned against her waist.

"Stupid woman!"

Raia dug her feet into the sand as the water became less.

"Let me go! Please!" With everything in her, Raia felt her legs swing out, her body fighting against his hold.

She gasped when her struggles finally knocked him off balance, only she landed and took the brunt of the force as he landed on top. The air was removed from her body by the impact. However the shock wore off quickly as she noticed her hands free, she tried to strike his face. He caught her quickly and pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

"Cease this struggle. Now!" His voice bellowed over the sound of waves but it only seemed to flame her on.

"Dammit, Raia. Cease!"

Raia glared up at him, her chest heaving, "I will not! Release me!"

She heard him growl slightly as he lowered his entire weight against her. She couldn't help the huff of air that expelled from her mouth.

"I demand you let me go! Let me go no—" Her eyes widened as his mouth trapped hers. She froze for a moment as his lips moved over hers, his tongue darting inside.

Raia felt her eyes close as his mouth softened on hers, as if he was coaxing her to respond.

Her body, though drenched, felt like it was on fire. When his free hand moved down her side and gripped her hip, Raia gasped and pulled her head to the side, removing his lips from hers.

The tears came unexpectedly, but she turned her anger on him, "How dare you!"

She watched his eyes soften as his mouth took on a frown.

"Dar Al-Harb!"

He looked up, allowing Raia to finally breathe as she heard what sounded like Kasim moving towards them.

"I have the horses."

She watched his blonde head nod and he removed his body from hers and within an instant, she was pulled up along with him.

"Please, no." She felt her lips tremble when he wrapped a thick rope around her wrist, one Kasim supplied,binding her hands together.

His eyes sought hers, "You are a smart woman, Raia. Talking to me and allowing me to feel at ease with you. It will not happen again."

Raia bit back a cry as he tugged her along towards his horse. He motioned for her to get on and Raia shook her head.

"Please, Jad."

She watched his eyes harden, "Either you get on yourself or I will drag you behind the horse. Take your pick."

Raia bit her bottom lip, his taste still present. She grasped the horn and placed her foot on the strap. She felt hands on her waist as she moved her leg over the horse and gasped when Jad moved swiftly, slipping in behind her.

Her body shivered, her clothes soaked through; the night air chilling her to the bone.

Nothing was said as the horses began to move at a pace much faster than a typical trot. She kept her head down as they road through the town. Raia ignored the tears that moved down her cheeks as she looked up towards the full moon.

Her eyes slowly closed, her adrenaline finally fading. Leaning back against the solid chest of the man who had changed her life forever, Raia heard one word flutter through her mind before sleep overcame her.

'Momma'

00

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

More to come!

~LAla


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you've all been enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far!

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I enjoyed reading them and they truly help me continue writing this story!

Monster

Chapter 4

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

oo

"Raia, wake up."

Raia groaned as a voice whispered gently beside her ear. She wanted to sleep, to be lost in the pleasantry of her dream world. Nothing hurt there, everything was perfect. Her mother would often visit her, her face shroud in mystery but her voice, Raia knew it was the sound of her mother's voice though she had never heard it herself.

"Take care of your horses. We'll be here for at least a week, enjoy yourselves."

Raia heard the distinctive grunting of multiple men as her eyes slowly opened. Night had fully descended upon the earth as she looked up to see the stars shinning brighter then she had ever seen. The cool breeze from the ocean lifted her thick, soggy hair. Raia felt a shiver run down her spine as her body finally took in the cold.

"Dammit, Raia."

She glanced back and realized that Jad was still behind her on the horse. His eyes were fierce in the darken night, the small fires that littered the property dancing off his hair making it appear like gold. His mouth was set in a firm line as his body posture sat rigid.

"Master, what of the girl?"

Raia moved her head towards the voice she now knew as Kasims. His dark eyes stood out, the white surrounding it making it appear even darker than they were in the day time. His eyes seemed to roam over her and Raia found her body shifting back against Jads, a silent plea to keep her safe.

Jad's arms picked up the reins once again as he looked towards the men leaving his property, "Not your concern. Go into town, I remember a certain gypsy who enjoyed your presence the last time we were here."

Raia glared as Kasim smiled, his hand scratching the back of his balled head. "Indeed, Master. She could barely walk after I was done."

Feeling Jad's chest move as he chuckled made Raia glance back, her eyes slid into slits. 'Men' she hissed to herself.

The horse moved again until a young servant came running out to greet them. Raia waited until Jad dismounted and then, because she knew she would be suffering for her previous attempt, she allowed him to help her off the horse; her gown too heavy to move solely on her own anyways.

"Bring us warm water and some wine." As an afterthought he added, "and some dry clothes."

The servant bowed and took off again, his branch like legs carrying him quickly back inside the house.

Raia stayed silent as Jad wrapped his tan hand around her wrist and pulled her, though gently, through the house. She eyed the tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls-all vibrant colors, she knew in the morning light they would be magnificent to see. She wondered briefly if he had actually paid for them and then dismissed such a thought. He was a bounty hunter and pirate, among other things; surely he simply commandeered such beautiful things. Drapes covered the openings around the house, another note to vibrant colors as they swayed against the breeze coming in.

She felt herself being dragged now as they entered through a door. She looked around the room and once again, admired his taste. A large bed, Frank in style, was situated directly in the center. Drapes blocked anything else from view, but Raia knew the sheets would be soft. This room did have all walls, with large windows looking out towards the water. She turned as the door closed behind them.

"Samad will be back with warm water and some wine. Until then, you need to get out of that dress or you will become sick."

Raia glanced around for a changing screen and not seeing one, not even to cover the massive pool for bathing, she lifted a brow.

"Do you have any female servants working here?"

He smiled as he moved away, his hands unfastening his vest, "None."

Raia lifted her soaked dress and eyed the pool once again, "Will you allow me some privacy to bathe and change?"

He glanced up from a chair he had sat upon, untying his boot strings, "I will not. You have lost any sense of trust I had."

Raia gaped. He wasn't going to watch her bathe, would he? She knew he was an ungodly man, but surely any man with any civility would allow her to bathe while still holding her modesty intact.

"Jad, I have nowhere to run. If you leave, I will leave my clothes by the door and you can wait until I'm covered again."

He shook his head as he pulled off his second boot, grumbling as water dripped on the floor. Standing he stared at her.

"Your request is denied. Turn around; I will help you with your ties."

Raia gripped her chest and took a few steps back. He can't be serious? This was indecent.

Raia shook her head, "I'd rather sleep in these then."

She heard his sigh as he approached, "Raia, turn around. You will bathe tonight and put on dry clothes."

The knock on the door allowed Raia to breathe slightly as Jad moved away, opening the large door for multiple servants, each carrying jugs and finally the small boy carrying what looking to be a pitcher of wine and some clothes.

Jad nodded and waved them away with his hand once they were done. He turned once again towards her and Raia couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Please, Jad. This is indecent. Don't shame me."

She watched him smile slightly as he approached, "Shame? My dear, I promise you that you probably have nothing to be shameful of."

Raia lifted a dark brow, as a crease formed along her forehead, "Please."

He shook his head as he stopped in front of her, "Turn around. This isn't a request."

Raia bit her bottom lip and gripped her hands tighter to her chest, when she lifted her heads to plead one more time; she stopped, seeing the look on his face. With a deep breath, she turned and closed her eyes.

She shivered when his hands began untying her strays, loosening her gown as he worked down to the end of her back.

Her eyes popped open when his hot breath descended by her ear, "You can remove the rest yourself, Raia. I will be on the other side of the bed, behind the curtain. Your new clothes have already been placed beside the pool with a blanket to dry you off."

She didn't dare to turn her head, knowing his lips were too close and nodded, feeling his body move away from hers.

When the sound of his footsteps stopped, she turned and looked. True to his word, he moved behind the thick curtain that covered the bed. Wasting little time, she stripped the remaining of her gown off and quickly slipped into the pool. The warm water was a blessing, but as her eyes continued to dart towards where he stood, Raia didn't bother enjoying it, simply scrubbed her skin and washed her hair.

In no time, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. When she eyed the clothing, she blushed noticing a lack of undergarments. "Does he expect me to sleep with so little on?"

Slipping on the gown, Raia knew her entire body was burning with shame. The gown itself was white, but with a lack of undergarments, it seemed almost sheer whenever it touched her skin. She glared back towards the curtain. Rinsing out any extra water from her hair, she twisted it quickly and wrapped the blanket around her frame.

"I'm done, Jad."

She heard what sounded like him getting off the floor and watched him come around, a thin rope in his hand, his chest now completely bare.

She eyed him but ignored his half nakedness, "Do you have a robe for this?"

She watched him chuckle, heard the deep sound it made, "I'm afraid not, Raia."

Glaring at him and ignoring his own indecency, she made her case, "This is indecent, Jad. There are no undergarments! Are you trying to kill me with shame?"

Jad looked towards her bare feet peeking out from the blanket she still had wrapped around her, "No, my lady. Rather, I am giving my captive something cool to sleep in, along with a warm bath."

Raia lowered her eyes, knowing at least a proper thing would be to say thank you, even though he caused all of this to begin with. But, she held her tongue.

"I recommend you find a comfortable spot to lie on the bed."

Looking up, she eyed the rope again, "You plan on tying me up?"

"You didn't prove to be a compliant captive. Yes, I plan on tying you up."

Taking a step back, Raia bit her bottom lip once again, "Please, Jad. I promise you. I will not try to run away again. I promise." Looking up, she saw the resolve in his eyes and felt the tears threatening to fall, "Please."

He shook his head, his blonde hair swaying slightly, "Find a comfortable spot or I will."

Feeling her body shake, Raia felt rooted to where she stood. Why had life dealt her such a fate? Did she do something that would cause her such misfortune? Was she truly paying for the sins of her father?

She looked up when she felt the heat from another body slip beside her. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, not truly believing he would do such a thing as tie her up while she slept. She reacted without much thought when her hands shoved him back and her legs moved towards the door.

She screamed when his powerful arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, her legs tossed in the air as she kicked at nothing.

"Dammit girl, I swear you are not worth this much trouble."

Raia felt her breath leave her mouth as he dropped her on the bed, the blanket she had wrapped around her becoming a nuisance as she did her best to roll away.

Once again she was pinned, his larger body above hers. The want to live forced itself out of her as she squirmed beneath him, trying with all her might to be released.

"Raia! Cease!"

She looked up into his sky blue eyes and finally stopped, her chest heaving as her final strength left her.

"Please, Jad."

She closed her eyes, the tears threatening her once again.

She felt his body lean down and felt her own stiffen when his lips touched under her eye gently. Then, as if wanting to be fair, he moved to the other side and repeated. Keeping her eyes closed, Raia sucked in a breath, not sure what to do.

However, when his lips descended on her neck, nipping and sucking beneath her left ear, her eyes flew open. What meant to be a 'no' she realized, came out another sound, one she had never heard herself make before. He returned a similar sound as his lips continued down her neck towards the top of her sleeping gown. Looking up at the curtains the hung from above, Raia felt like her body was on fire when his hand removed itself from her wrist only to grip her waist tightly.

When that hand moved up towards her chest, Raia felt her mind return to her, "NO!"

Struggling once again beneath him, Raia used her free hand to slap him across the face.

Both stopped as what she did settled upon them. As if expecting him to return the force, Raia glared up at him, daring him to.

Instead, she heard and felt his deep chuckle.

"I feel I deserved that one." Rubbing his chin, he smiled down at her.

Within an instant, his body moved off of hers and to the side of the bed not occupied. His breathing seemed labored as he placed a hand on his chest.

Raia wasn't sure what to do; her eyes darted once again towards the door and knew she wouldn't even be able to make it off the bed before he dragged her back. She stiffened when he sat up, his eyes looking down at her.

"Get comfortable. Once you are, I'll return."

He slipped off the bed and walked stiffly towards the door. He turned towards her as he opened it, "I'll bring you a robe as well. It'll be safer for the both of us if you wear one." With a nod he exited and closed the door behind him with a solid thud.

00

Jad grinned as Kasim made his way inside, the sun barely peaking up through the horizon.

"Long night?"

Kasim smiled and shrugged, "Perhaps. You are up early master."

It was Jad's turn to shrug as he sipped wine from her cup.

"We will need to leave within five days to gather more supplies from Cyprus, and then make our way slowly up the coast to Myra for a bounty. After that, we should be able to make our way back to Constantinople."

Kasim eyed the map sprayed out on the table and nodded, "Of course, Master."

Jad nodded himself and rolled up the map, his mind already memorizing the route.

"Master, surely you know Aseel will not be paying."

Giving a slight nod, Jad looked up from where he sat, "I have already figured that. I suspect he will more than likely pack up the remainder of his house and leave."

Kasim seemed to think for a moment, "And what of his daughter?"

Pulling on a lose fitting shirt, Jad stood and grabbed the map, "She didn't deserve the fate of being his daughter, but, I am a man of my word. I do not plan on sharing her though."

He watched Kasim give a small grunt of displeasure, but he moved on, "So you will make her yours if Aseel doesn't pay?"

Jad grinned, "A part of me hopes Aseel doesn't. That man has caused me more issues than any other. I can't think of a greater way to cause that man more grief then to know his only child, his daughter, will belong to me."

00

Raia awoke to rough hands rubbing wrists that seemed too sore for their own well being. However, once she realized what was happening, her eyes flew open and she stared at the blonde man situated beside her.

"What are you doing?!"

She watched Jad grin, "Your wrists were tired up all night, I'm sure they are sore this morning."

Raia did her best to jerk her hand away, only to have his tighten around her wrist even more.

"Let me go."

She not only heard but felt his sigh as his mouth was situated next to her cheek.

"Must you be so contrary?"

Raia glared. How are he think she could be anything but that!

"Perhaps I wouldn't be contrary if you had not taken me captive and forced yourself on me!"

She knew her chest was heaving as her words tumbled from her mouth, her anger a constant friend.

She watched his eyes glance towards the heavens and his head shake as he looked back at her, "I did not force myself on you, dear Raia. Regardless of what you think of me, I do not force women."

Raia couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, "Yet, you will do just that if my father does not pay you."

She heard his growl as he glared at her, his body posture stiffening. "I would not force you."

"And how do you expect me to be your _____qahhba_____ then?"

He lifted a golden brow as he brought his head down, his lips caressing her neck once again. Hearing her own intake of breath, Raia eyed him, her eyes wishing him a painful death.

"Because, ma cheri ma bel," He lifted a piece of her dark hair that had come lose through the night. Twisting it lightly in his hand, Raia felt her breathing almost stop with his next words, "you will come to me willingly."

00

And thats chapter four!

=D

Reviews/opinions/thoughts! I adore them all!

Merci!

~LAla


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I apologize profusely for the longest delay!

Life has been-hectic, to say the least.

I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far and I hope you all are enjoying it!

I don't want to write too much here, as I want to get this show on the road!

I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, forgive me, but I wanted to stop it here due to what will be taking place during the next one. Which will be a long one.

Toodles!

00

Monster

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

00

00

Strands of long black hair escaped the braid as it flowed gently in the ocean breeze. Blue bonnet eyes stared out into the darkening waters as white waves slid onto the sandy beach.

Raia couldn't decide if she was frightened or cold, as shivers continued to cascade down her spine. The event that took place earlier still shook her to her core. Why would he think that she would come to him and willingly give her body to such a man? She would rather cast herself off his ship.

His eyes had dared her to deny his words-which she had begun to speak before Kasim interrupted anything she was going to say. She was grateful, yet at the same time, still despised that man. Once Kasim had left, Jad simply got off the bed like nothing had been said and told her that she would have free roam of his chambers and would be allowed to walk in the evening. And so, here she stood, a few of his lackeys some yards away, staring either in her general direction or back towards the main house.

She sighed as the wind picked up; ruffling the braid she had tied earlier. Without much thought, she wound her fingers through her hair, dislodging it from it restraint. At least something could be free for the moment. Shivering as the wind picked up once again, Raia eyed the silk gown she had on-if she could call it a gown.

It's deep plunging neckline was what a common whore would wear, though Raia realized, that is exactly what he planned on turning her into if her father didn't pay. When the ocean moved slowly towards her, its tide coming in, she couldn't help but wonder how easily it would be to just let it take her out. That is a fate she could accept; one that she would go to willingly. But not this, not what this dress represented. Lifting the fabric lightly, she did admire the smooth texture, much different from the stiffer clothing that was common in Constantinople and England.

The dress had long sleeves, easily scrapping the floor if she put her arms down by her sides. A cloth belt wrapped around her hips then crisscrossed up her midsection, tying eventually around her neck. The deep shade of lavender was beautiful, and perhaps expensive, but the overall style made her feel cheap.

Sighing once again, Raia jumped at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts.

"Supper is served."

She turned her head lightly to eye Jad; his approach completely caught her off guard, though she would never admit it. He moved so silently it made her wonder where exactly his true profession lied. Staring back out at the ocean, Raia squared her shoulders, "I'm not hungry."

His sigh she heard; one of annoyance and frustration.

"It wasn't a request, Raia."

"I don't care if it wasn't a request or not, I am not hungry and will not sit beside you or any of your crew."

The hand wrapping around her upper arm shocked her, its presence made known by the firm grip. She stared up into his blue eyes, an anger shown that she hadn't seen before as he spoke, "You will dine beside me." With that, she had no choice but to follow, his hand tightening as he moved quickly back towards the house.

00

She had never been more disgusted in all her life. The lack of manners bestowed by the crew around her had her stomach turning. The prostitutes that moved around the large hall were being pulled in every now and then by one of the men to be kissed or grouped, almost had her vomiting.

She had refused any food or drink, instead taking silence as the best company that she would give, though Jad didn't seem to care as he lounged back, his eyes moving around the room slowly as he sipped his chalice of wine.

"Does the food not tempt you?"

Raia picked at the smooth fabric of her dress, her eyes darting around before sliding towards her annoying captor, "It does not."

His soft chuckle seemed too close as she turned her head away, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. "Does anything tempt you?"

Raia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up from the breathless question. Keeping her head turned away from him, she shook her head.

"Master Jad!"

Raia glanced up as one of the prostitutes moved forward, half of her gown open to reveal part of her large breasts, though she appeared unconcerned. Her confident stance as she stood before them had Raia both appalled and envious.

"Helena, welcome to my home."

The brown haired beauty grinned, showing a tooth missing on the bottom half as she leaned down and took hold of Raia's chin, turning it left then right, "Did you bring another one for me to train?"

Raia felt her eyes widen as she turned sharply towards Jad, jerking her chin out of the woman's hand. He stayed where he was, leaning back against the overstuffed cushions beneath him.

His chuckles echoed through her ears as he took another sip of his wine.

"Afraid not, Helena. This one I will train myself."

"Pity. She would go for a high price."

Jad lifted his chalice, "Indeed, a beauty to behold."

Helena moved back as another crew member came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her to where a few other women stood dancing for the men. Her laughter mixing in with the rest.

"How dare you!" Raia felt the hiss as she stood, her body wracking with anger. Her fists balled as her voice rose, silencing the crew around her. Though, at the moment, she had little fear of them, "You will be paid, Captain. And when I marry Imam Al-Mudhlim, I will make sure to send every bounty hunter available to find you."

Before trying to strike him, her feet moved her quickly from the room.

00

Raia felt like running. Running back to the ocean and simply allowing it to swallow her up instead of trying to swim back. If only she had stayed in England with her Aunt and Uncle. If only she had never acknowledged her father's letter. If her father didn't pay, Raia was sure her aunt and uncle would-they loved her, unlike her father.

Moving through the barely lit halls, Raia screamed as a hand once again wrapped around her arms and her body was shoved against one of the stone walls.

"You will never talk to me like that in front of my crew again, Raia." His voice was soft, deceptively so as he spoke, "Ever."

Raia's eyes widened but then slid into slits as she glared at the golden haired man before her, "And you will never again speak of me in such a way! I am not Helena or any other prostitute that you can have in your bed! I am a woman of morals! Never will you shame me in such a way again!"

The air rushed from her lungs as she felt her body be tossed effortlessly over his shoulder. Her fear gripped her before anything else. Balling her hands into fists, she slammed them against his back, "RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE YOU BRUTE!"

When she tried to kick, his other hand simply reached up and grasped her ankles, holding them in place.

"RELEASE ME!"

When the sound of a chamber door opening hit her ears, all panic entered her body at once as she was tossed, not so ladylike, upon the bed. Her instincts kicked in as she scrambled towards the other side, her feet kicking as she went, trying to avoid his hands.

"You will learn how to speak to me in front of my crew, Raia. Cease these struggles!"

The sound of his grunt and her foot connecting with his stomach had Raia smile as she tried to move further from him, only to have real fear grip her heart as she was dragged back. Clawing at the blankets, Raia froze as his much larger body climbed easily over her, pinning her down, her chest against the bed.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as the minutes ticked by. She refused to say a word, her eyes staring at the door, praying for Kasim to interrupt them once again. But instead, silence carried on.

His heavier body sat over her, his thighs trapping her to the bed as his hands held her wrists just slightly above her head. When he leaned further over, Raia slammed her eyes shut. His voice was low as he brought his lips against her ear.

"You will comply, Raia. Or my vow to your father will be null and void and it wouldn't matter how much he paid me."

Keeping her eyes closed, Raia refused to make a sound, make a move. Instead, she envisioned her mother's fountain, the green hills of England: something, anything, other than his warm breath trickling down her neck.

"Will you comply?"

She felt her head nod, the words unable to be spoken from her lips.

"I want to hear you say it, Raia. Will you comply?"

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper as she spoke, "Yes."

With a sharp gasp, Raia opened her eyes as her body had flipped, his blue eyes now stared down into her own, "I want to see you say it."

She hated him. Everything about him. Everything he made her think, say, feel-everything. How was it that she could admire his eyes at this very moment but despise his very existence?

"Raia."

The sound of her name brought her back as she stared up at him, her eyes refusing to look where his lower body sat upon her own.

"I will comply. Satisfied?"

Proud of the frankness behind her own tongue, she could only glare up at the man above her. But then, as his eyes took on another look, his hands gripping her wrists a little more firmly, Raia thought that perhaps she had spoken incorrectly.

"I spoke what you wished me too. Remove yourself from me."

Raia gasped as he brought his face down, their lips inches apart.

"You have no idea what would satisfy me, ma cheri."

Turning her head to the side, Raia held on to her last piece of strength, "Remove yourself from me."

Feeling his lips caress her bare neck had her blue bonnet eyes widening in shock and fear.

"I could show you what would satisfy me."

Raia felt her body shake at his low husky voice, though she refused to turn her head, afraid of what would happen. Instead, her body responded in the way that frightened her even more so than anything; a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Please."

Slamming her eyes shut, Raia wasn't sure what kind of plea had echoed from her lips. It sounded different, but afraid to dwell, she felt cool air rush over her body as he removed his.

She only dared to open her eyes as the door creaked. He stood there, staring at her for a moment before he spoke, "You may sleep in here by yourself tonight and food will be brought come morning. You will eat. This is part of complying."

With that the door slammed with a loud thud.

Raia finally allowed herself to breath as her body curled up into a tight ball. And while she hated herself for it, she couldn't stop the tears that trailed down her face.

00

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews? I love reading them!

~LAla


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

I deeply apologize for the long delay! I have been writing and re-writing my stories. I am a perfectionist. -_-

Everything was not turning out the way I wanted. My other story, Paperdolls, oy! I've been re-writing my next chapter this entire time!

Anyways, some crazy stuff has been going on as well. I meant to update on friday, but alas, my sister-in-law's cousin had gone missing. She went hiking and hadn't returned. Two days had passed and still, nothing. After a massive search and rescue, she was finally found! We are unsure exactly how she got lost ( she has done hikes around the world), but she is at the hospital now.

The family is blessed to have her back safe and sounds, but my goodness!

People: Please make sure someone knows where you're going. Who you're meeting up with. etc. Don't wonder off by yourself, especially if you're upset.

Anyways, I hope you all are safe and sound.

Let me know how you like this next chapter. :)

It took some time to write. The angle I'm going with will make sense towards the end. :)

Without further adeu, here's chapter 6 of Monster.

00

Chapter Six

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

00

Strong winds blew in from the rooms high windows as rain pelted the ground outside.

Blue bonnet eyes stared up at the tapestries hanging lazily from the ceiling; their heavy fabric moving slowly with the stronger current.

Raia glared as she flipped over onto her stomach, her long ebony hair flopping absently behind her. It had been three days; Three long drawn out days since she been able to speak to anyone. Jad had not bothered to visit her, though she was thankful for that, but he also seemed to want to keep her in solitude.

The thought was unnerving. As if he wanted to chip away her resolve piece by piece. Wanting her to know what her life would be like under his rule.

Different servants would drop off food and water, but none would talk to her, even if she tried to engage them. She knew they understood her, or at least partially, yet they too ignored her.

She had always preferred being alone, but now that it was forced upon her, the feelings that followed were not pleasant to deal with. Frustration caused a huff as she sat up, her eyes eyeing the new outfit that she had pulled out of a trunk that was delivered just yesterday. He again chose outfits fit for a courtesan.

She eyed the deep burgundy beads that accentuated her bust. The top of this new option stopped right in the middle of her stomach, allowing the eyes to see her lighter flesh. The sleeves dipped to the ground, lightly scrapping the floor if she placed her arms by her side. The Skirt flowed from the hips and dragged on the ground behind her, forcing her to lift the front in order to walk. Over all, it was an outfit fit for a prostitute; one wanting to expose herself.

Raia huffed as she slipped off the bed, eyeing the still full tray of food. Contemplating eating something, she turned away at the sound of heavy door opening.

Expecting to finally face Jad, Raia took a step back when Kasim stepped inside.

"The servants have said you are not eating."

Eyeing the empty hall behind him, Raia swallowed gently as she made eye contact, "I'm not hungry. It is difficult to have an appetite when I am stuck inside day and night."

He glanced towards the two still untouched trays of food, "You can afford to eat. You are skinny enough as it is."

Raia huffed as Kasim's eyes traveled over her body, eyes stopping at the skin exposed on her stomach and then again at the dip between her breasts.

Wishing for more layers, she narrowed her eyes as his lips spread into a grin, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "It is rude to stare."

His larger body moved towards her, his long legs carrying him quickly. Raia dared not move. Your normal instincts demanded you run from a predator but running only made them want to chase you more. His large hand reached up and Raia felt her body flinch, expecting a blow. When his hand only cupped her chin, she met his stare with one of hatred.

"You are a beautiful woman. It is difficult not to stare. The men speak of you. Wonder what it would be like." She watched his eyes travel down, his eyes stating more than his words.

With her chest rising with each heavy breath, Raia reacted without much thought as she brought her hand up to strike him. His movements were fast as he caught it, inches from his face.

His laugh filled the large room as he dropped her hand and moved back towards the door.

"You do not need to fear me, in regards to taking your virginity,_ jameel_. I enjoy being a man. If I did, I fear I would be acquainted with Jad's blade-and that is not a man I would want to fight. I was sent to see if you have eaten. I will report that you have not and will have a much more dangerous situation to dela with."

A dark brow lifted, as a sense of relief and dread washing over her. "Jad is half your size. You fear such a man?"

He turned back one last time and eyed her, "Only a fool doesn't fear death, Raia. I know where I stand in regards to strength. But I am nowhere near the skill that Jad is in regards to killing. That keeps you untouched by the others. Remember that."

Raia blinked as the door closed tightly. If she didn't know any better, it sounded like Kasim was offering her some insight into the man that kidnapped her. Insight into what he was capable of. Shuttering slightly, Raia wrapped her arms around her waist, unsure about what to do as the storm seemed to scream violently into the night.

00

Jad glanced up from his maps as Kasim entered through the door, "Has she eaten?"

Kasim smiled, his pearl white teeth a contrast to his much darker complexion.

"She has not. I fear you were right. She may be trying to starve herself."

Jad tossed the quill to the side of the map and braced his hands on the top of the table.

"She is a stubborn creature. I thought a few days alone would be good. It seems my plan has backfired."

Grabbing the goblet of wine, Jad's eyes turned back towards the map, "It seems she may actually like my company after all. Perhaps a few days surrounded by me may have her requesting to be left alone once again-and that she'll eat."

He watched Kasim sip his own wine, "I don't understand. Why don't you just bed her? You know her father won't pay. He has probably packed up his house already and left."

Jad eyed the storm outside, his thoughts lost for a moment.

Choosing to ignore Kasim's question, he eyed the map one last time, "Make sure the men have this memorized. We leave tomorrow."

Without even waiting for a nod, Jad made his way back to his occupied chambers.

00

Raia eyed the door, feeling as if the fires of hell would descend upon her. It was only a matter of time before Jad came back to her. She wasn't someone he would toss aside, at least not yet.

When the door opened, she couldn't stop her body from jumping up, her stance ready to face him.

"You have refused to eat for three days now."

She stood behind the table, something between them seemed to add to her bravery, "I have been alone for three days and have had little movement. I do not require much food right now."

His bright blue eyes narrowed as he took in her small waist. His eyes traveled over her body, and Raia felt like screaming at the lack of propriety .

"Stop it! I am not a courtesan! Stop staring at me as such!"

She watched one of his golden brows lift, a small smirk forming his lips.

"That can be changed, Raia. You promised to comply." Titling his head to the side, he eyed her curiously, "You are now breaking that promise."

Raia felt her feet move back as she realized the mistake.

"I am complying! I am just not hungry. I need to move around. Once I can walk, I promise, I will eat."

Shaking his head, he took the steps needed to be directly in front of her, the table their only barrier.

"That is not complying. That is doing things your way. Complying meant doing things my way. I told you the other option."

Raia felt her eyes shift towards the door, wondering if she could actually make it. Moving her eyes back to him, she lowered her head, "You are right, I have been stubborn." Grabbing a grape from the plate before her, she plopped it in her mouth, "I'm eating."

She barely had time to move before he rounded the table and his tanned hand gripped her upper arm, almost painfully.

"You are a stubborn woman, and I will teach you the consequences of not complying with my wishes."

Raia's eyes widened as she tried to pull away, only to be swept up and tossed over his shoulder. Her fists balled as she slammed them against his solid back, "I am complying! Release me! Release me at once!"

Before she realized anything, he moved beyond the room and down the hallway. Her screeching only increased as he ushered them outside and into the rain.

The heavy downpour quickly soaked down her hair and seeped through her clothes.

She howled as she was dropped, rather unladylike, in the wet sand. She glared up at the man before her.

"Was there a reason for this!? Now we are drenched!"

Raia felt her body flinch back as he plopped himself down before her.

"We will stay out here until you learn."

Raia could only glare as her hair plastered itself to her back and along her neck.

"You are crazy! What does this even accomplish?"

His grin shown through the darkness, his golden hair turning to molten gold as the rain dripped down his face, "I have a lovely view-that's at least one accomplishment."

With her face beaming scarlet, Raia glanced down at her drenched clothes and felt like screaming all over again.

"This has served no purpose but to humiliate me!"

Crossing her arms across her chess, she brought her knees up, her posture defeated.

"It has served a purpose, Raia. For now, I am your master. You promised to comply, yet here you are trying to starve yourself. This will not go the way you pray it will. I can bring you out in the rain. I can make you warm my bed. Anything I wish, anything I demand of you, will be followed through." He paused for a moment, glancing out towards the swirling sea, his mind contemplating his next words as he looked back towards her, "I was much harsher with you the other night because you challenged me before my crew."

Raia looked up, her brows drawn together.

"You don't understand what position that put me in. I can't have you challenging me before them. Mutiny is alive and well. If you continue in this manner, you will force my hand."

Raia swallowed, "You mean you would kill me?"

Jad's laughter echoed off the waves crashing nearby. Shaking his head, she watched as a small smile played on his lips, "You are truly innocent, Raia." His chuckle brought shivers down her spine, though Raia stubbornly denied it was truly the deep noise, instead more of the coldness that swirled around them.

"You mean…"

She watched as he simply nodded his head.

"Your lack of compliance is making me question if you would truly fight me off. " She watched the grin spread across his lips as he leaned back on his palms, his longer legs stretching out beside her.

She felt her chest huff at such a notion. "How dare you! I do not want you touching me, let alone anything else!"

His grin stayed in place as eyed her, "Oh, but I do dare. I have dreamed of it since the moment I laid eyes on you. Imaging you beneath me, sighing and.."

"Stop! I don't need to know the vile things you think of! " Her face beamed blood red as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"I will eat and I will not challenge you before your crew. But you will not place me in such a position again."

His bark of laughter made her look back at him sharply.

"You are truly a unique woman. You are the prisoner and here you are giving me orders."

She held her stare as he looked back.

He stood and reached out his hand, "Alright. I feel that will not be a problem any longer anyways. We leave in the morning."

Ignoring his hand, Raia stood on her own, pushing her long locks back.

"I don't suppose you will tell me where?"

When he stepped closer, Raia almost took a step back, instead she faced him.

"I will."

Lifting a dark brow, Raia took a cautious breath, "You will?"

He nodded as his hand touched her chin lightly. "For a kiss, I will tell you exactly where we are going. For two, I will share what I will be doing as well."

Raia tried to move back as his arm encircled her waist and his hand tightened along her jawline. Trying to keep her breathing in check, she stared at his strong chin, "I do not wish to know then."

Feeling his warm breath against her face, she felt her heart rate increase.

"Pity. I would like to share such information with you."

Raia finally looked up, her eyes narrowing, "I don't want to know. So pray, keep that inf-"

She gasped as his lips descended on her own, his tongue taking liberties with her parted mouth.

She tried to push away, but the harder she pushed against his solid chest, the tighter his arm around her became.

When his tongue slipped across her lips and dipped inside, Raia wasn't sure how to respond. Her eyes widened at the sensation, as his lips moved expertly across her own.

She wasn't sure when or how, but beyond all reason, she felt her body respond on its own accord. When his hand left her face and trailed down her sides, gripping her waist and pulling her against him, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved with all her might.

Crying out at the force of her own strength, she groaned as her backside became familiar with the sand once again.

The rain stopped as silence reigned. Hours could have easily passed before she heard him speak again.

"We are going to Tyre."

Looking up at the man before her, Raia felt fire burn behind her eyes.

"After Tyre, we will be heading back to Constantinople."

She jumped when his hand appeared within her vision. Wanting to smack it away, but knowing better, she stood on her own once again and took steps back. Her courage returned as she tightened his fists.

"I said I would comply. Until my father decides to pay or not pay, you do not have liberties with my body."

She watched as he glanced towards the sea, his body posture stiff.

"Fair enough."

His eyes connected once again with her own; a small smile gracing his kissed lips. She had to fight the blush creeping along her cheeks.

"And when we get back to Constantinople and discover your father's estate empty, remember this Raia." He took the few steps needed to be directly in front of her, his hands not lifting to touch her this time. "You will surrender to me."

00

Raia wasn't sure how long they had traveled, but the port of Tyre was not what she was expecting to see. The hidden moon offered little to help her see within the darkness. Torches lit certain areas, but overall, the place was quiet.

Sighing, she looked back at the deck as a few of Jad's crew tossed coins, laughing when one landed in their favor. The trip here had been simple. Jad slept in the quarters with her every night, his much larger body taking up the bed as she curled up in the chair beside the fire. They had enjoyed a few civil conversations, and he had most importantly, kept his hands to himself.

Even though she hated to admit it, his demeanor was beginning to have a slight effect on her.

She gripped her cover tighter around her as leaned once again on the railing.

She eyed Kasim as he leaned on the railing beside her-his body posture tense as he scanned the area.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Kasim eyed her, "He returns when he is done."

Raia sighed as she brought her hand up to rest her chin in the palm.

"You are concerned for him now?"

Scoffing, Raia stood and gripped the railing, "No. I just want to get back to Constantinople."

She saw the flash of teeth as Kasim smiled. "Sure."

About to defend herself further, she stopped as sniffling sounded behind her. Turning, both her and Kasim looked down.

Raia's eyes softened at the boy before her. He couldn't be older than five winters. Her brows drew together as she realized she had not seen him prior.

Kasim seemed to volunteer information she could not ask.

"His name is Nimir. His mother dropped him off right before we left."

Raia eyed the man beside her as she crouched down to the child, "Who is his father?"

Kasim seemed to shrug, "Don't know. The whore said it was one of crew members and demanded we take the burden from her."

Raia glanced up sharply, "He is a child, not a burden."

Kasim shrugged again, "Either way, he will be dropped off at the orphanage in Constantinople."

Raia's heart melted as the boy opened his arms up, wanting to be held.

"Don't become attached, woman. "

Ignoring him, Raia lifted the child into her arms. She smiled as he wrapped his thin legs around her waist; his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"The least I could do is offer some comfort while he is here."

Turning, she swallowed the oath that almost escaped her as Jad stood, watching the exchange. How he moved so silently, truly frightened her.

"Business is concluded?"

Raia eyed Kasim, but kept her full attention on Jad.

"It is. Marcus is bringing in the bounty. We make sail as soon as everything is accounted for."

Kasim's heavy steps echoed down the deck as he went to prepare.

"I see you've met Nimir."

"I have, he is tired and just needed someone to hold him."

Jad nodded as he motioned for her to follow him, making their way to his quarters.

As he opened the door, he paused and bellowed out, "Farooq!"

Raia had barely stepped inside before the older man appeared.

"Take Nimir back to his bed."

Raia felt the boy's arms tighten, "I could do it."

Jad looked up from removing his daggers, "You can see Nimir tomorrow. I have something I need you to do."

Lifting the boys head up, Raia smiled at him. Leaning in, she kissed his forehead. "I will see you tomorrow."

Nimir nodded as Farooq took him and marched out, closing the door behind him.

Turning, Raia eyed Jad as he now seemed to limp towards the massive bed, a box in hand.

Drawing her brows together, she couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips, "Are you alright?"

Jad sat down on the bed, pulling his sash from his waist, "How good are you with a needle?"

Raia swallowed, "I am okay."

Nodding, he lifted the shirt over his head. His breath catching in a hiss.

Raia's eyes widened. "What in heaven's name happened?"

Moving closer, she examined the long knife cut cross his stomach.

"My bounty did not want to die without a fight. Sadly, neither did his guards."

Raia glanced up as she knelt beside the bed.

"How many men did you fight?"

"Five. Six if you include my main target."

Raia brought her hand to touch the slightly swollen skin surrounding the cut. Questions floating in her mind as she eyed the box he had brought, noticing thread and needle inside.

Another thought entered her mind as she picked a needle and thread and moved to burn the needle on the candle flickering on the stand beside the box. "You trust me?"

She watched his blue eyes seek hers out, "I do."

Ignoring his answer for a moment and more questions it brought on, she turned to a safer route.

"Why do you do this?"

"It is what I am good at."

Standing, she moved towards the wash basin and soaked the cloth. Scrubbing her own hands first, she brought it back to him, wiping the area clean.

"You could be good at a number of things. You chose this."

His hiss was evident as she brought the needle through its first part.

"I did. You seemed to take a quick liking to Nimir."

Raia focused on the task as she answered, "I did. He needed someone."

She watched his hand grip the blankets below him as she continued closing the wound.

"You would make a good mother."

Stopping, Raia looked up at the man before her.

"And I will probably never know if that would be true."

She watched Jad reach for the goblet that had been sitting on the stand since morning. Drinking its contents, he hissed again.

"Why wouldn't you ever know?"

Finishing up the last stitch, Raia stood and once again brought the needle to the burning candle.

"If my father does not pay, I will become a whore. Whore's are not normally allowed to keep their children."

She stopped moving when Jad's hand clasped gently around her thin wrist.

"You would not be a whore, Raia. And if you ever became pregnant with my child, I would not cast it away. It would not be a bastard."

Scoffing, she yanked her hand free and moved towards the water basin once again, not believing she was even having such a conversation. Scrubbing her hands, she felt the fire in her voice as she answered, "If I have to share your bed, I am a whore. If I become fat with a child and unmarried, that child is a bastard-even if the father knows of it."

She heard the bed squeak and turned quickly, expecting him to be behind her. Instead, his body stretched upon the blankets, his eyes closed.

"You decide to sleep?"

She watched as one blue eye popped open to look at her for a moment before closing.

"You raise an interesting point."

"What is that?"

He grinned as his body seemed to relax. "If your father doesn't pay, then I vowed you would keep my bed and body warm. But, if my seed happens to reach your womb, then you would be carrying my child. My heir."

Raia felt a shiver run down her spine. Her mind took in his choice of words. Simpletons, pirates, bounty hunters and murderers did not speak in terms of heirs. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest as she voiced her question, not daring to look at him, "Heir?"

When silence continued on, she looked up to watch the even rise and fall of his chest and realized he had dozed off within the last few moments she took to ponder.

Signing, she moved and covered him with one of the blankets and blew out the bedside candle.

He would be answering her come first light.

00

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a few different options mapped out but decided on this one. :)

I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews! They truly mean a lot to me!

Reviwer "RD" You raised an interesting inquiry and one I honestly never thought of. Have you by any chance listened to the song "Monster" by imagine dragons? I can't say more, as they will make an appearance later on (the *idea* behind the lyrics will be spoken by one of the characters) but thank you for a different idea then what I had even thought of.

~LAla


	7. Author's note

Hey all!

I haven't abandoned my story (stories ), just been trying to figure out how to finish a few of them. I hope to update within the week.

I did want to say something though. In the beginning of this story, I stated that religion will be a tool and no one would be demonized. I know religion is very important to many, many people and people from all walks of life and cultures are on fanfiction. I noticed a few reviews that I wanted to address.

In regards to Imam- I'm using it loosely as a religious leader/ someone well versed and respected.

In regards to culture and how Raia is being treated by her father. Realistically speaking, women were typically a means to produce heirs for hundreds to thousands of years; It didn't matter which world religion one belonged too. This is just how things worked. We know from history that what's written down in a holy text vs how things are played out by mankind, can vary.

Currently speaking, yes, the world has changed. But when reading this story, we need to look at it from the 1200 time period. Women were simply something to gain alliances; legitimize heirs. Did fathers love their daughters? I'm positive many did. But the right match ( financially speaking) was important.

Also, because I feel it needs to be stated; I never said Raia's father was Muslim. I think some of you are assuming so. But I left that very much open and on purpose. ;)

Yes, I use Arabic names and words, but does that equate to Muslim? No, it doesn't.

And no, I won't specify at all. If you think he's Muslim- okay. If you think he's Christian-okay. If you think he's like Jad-okay. Per how he's written in the Manga and anime, we simply have a distaste for him as a father.

The only main characters I specified so far, in regards to religion, is Raia and Jad.

Again, I'm simply using the names and images of religion because it fits in this.

I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story ( and my stories ) so far! A very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I can't express how much they mean to me. :D

Look for the next chapter very soon! !

-LAla


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

So, yeah, this was the longest break in the history of breaks for me! I entered the longest writers block I have yet encountered. I have finally figured out how I want this story to end, but putting the pieces together to get there-OY VEY!

I've also been working out where to go with my other stories. I write them out and as I begin typing, sometimes the stories take a completely different route. -_-

I must mention: did everyone see Star Wars: The Force Awakens?! EEEK! My heart squealed with glee! I heard they are working on Assassin's Creed as well. *heart pitter patters*

So many good movies coming out soon. Any favorites?

Anyways, this chapter is slightly shorter than I anticipated, but my brain came to a freeze. I hope to have the next chapter out within the week. *crosses fingers*

I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. I'm excited to HOPEFULLY finish my novel this year. We shall see!

Anyways, on to Chapter Seven!

* * *

Raia awoke to the boat rocking steadily as birds screeched outside the port windows. Shoving the blankets aside, she eyed the bed, looking for Jad. Seeing the space empty and hearing nothing else in the room, she sat up quickly and stretched.

"A man could grow to love such a view."

Screaming, Raia turned and saw Jad leaning against the back wall nearest to the wash bowl; arms and ankles crossed in a relaxed fashion.

"A gentleman wouldn't stare at a lady in such attire."

She watched his wide shoulders shrug as he untangled himself and moved towards her. His stride stopped a few feet in front of her and Raia couldn't help but swallow. Thinking of anything to remove the tension, she cleared her throat and met his eyes, "How does your side feel?"

Lifting his top to show the perfectly etched stitches he hissed at the much to fast movement.

Raia climbed off the chair and moved in front of him, leaning down, she eyed the bruising, "It doesn't look like an infection will set in. You'll need to take it easy until the stitches can come out. You don't want to rip them open or worse, develop an infection because you couldn't sit still." Standing she went to move away but gasped as she was pulled back against the opposite side of his wound.

His blue eyes bore into hers as he leaned his forehead down, feathering against her own, "I don't think I properly thanked you for what you did."

Raia felt her heart beat skip multiple times as his warm breath washed across her skin, sending small bumps to tingle down her neck.

"Thank you, Raia."

Nodding, Raia felt herself swallow hard. Remembering their conversation, she took an unsteady breath, "Our conversation last night…you…well you said…" Shaking her head lightly she cleared her throat, "You said heir. You're a bounty hunter. A pirate. A simpleton. Why did you use such a term?"

Watching his eyes narrow and his lips curl down into a frown, Raia watch multiple emotions flutter across his face before his lips curled back up into a smile. She felt her heart stop.

"Perhaps one day you'll find out. After all, daddy may have already moved his household and be long gone by now."

Glaring, Raia did her best to pull her arms out of his grasp, but to little avail.

"Let me go."

He leaned down until his lips graced her left ear, "No."

"You promised you would not touch me; not until we know for sure my father has abandoned me. Are you a man incapable of keeping his word?"

She felt his hand tighten slightly and then within the next moment, she stepped back as he released her.

"I do keep my word, unlike your father." Walking past her, he moved towards the cabin door. Opening it, he stopped and turned, "Nimir was looking for you this morning. He's up on deck right now. I'm sure he would love your company as much as you would enjoy his."

Raia stared in shock for a moment and then nodded, happy to have pleasant company for once, "I will change and join him."

Jad seemed hesitant to leave as he continued staring, his hand tightening on the handle.

Clearing her throat, Raia took a few steps towards the wash basin. "If you don't mind, which crew member is his father?"

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he moved, "I'm not sure. No one has claimed him and he could easily be anyone's child."

Biting her lip, Raia couldn't stop the words before they came out, "Even yours?"

She watched his lips spread until his teeth shone brightly in the dim light. She swore she heard a chuckle as well as he shook his head, "If he was mine, I wouldn't have left him for five years in a whore house. Like I said Raia, any child of mine is my heir."

With a dip of his head he closed the door.

Turning sharply on her heels, Raia grumbled as she made her way behind the clothing screen, "Stupid, insufferable man."

* * *

Nimir's giggles erupted across the ship as Raia sent her fingers running across his sides.

Scooping his little body in her arms and swinging him around, Raia cried out in joy as he giggled again, "I got you!"

His little voice carried through the laughter, "_La! La!" _

"Yes, I do!" Letting him down again, Raia grinned as he took off running around the gangway. Catching her breath, she jumped when Kasim spoke up beside her, "I haven't heard a child's laugh in years. Refreshing."

Raia could only nod as she wrapped her arms around herself, the wind picking up as the ship moved slowly through the water. "I like to think it is the sound of angels." Glancing up at the frightening man beside her, Raia watched his dark eyes follow Nimir, as the young boy skipped around, giggling at the smallest of things.

"I would agree. The Christian scriptures say that to enter paradise we must have the heart of a child."

She watched Kasim cross his arms over his chest, his head nodding.

"I have never read the Christian scriptures, or any scriptures for that matter. But if there is a heaven, I feel it is not meant for men like me."

Feeling her heart soften at this side of him, Raia scrunched her brows, "Why? Do you not believe you are meant for heaven?"

She watched his body posture change, "Men like me do not belong in heaven. Men like me are monsters, Raia. "

"Men like you?"

"The crew, Jad, all of us; we're monsters. We are beyond redemption."

Raia heard Nimir giggling again as he ran around a crew member who stopped his work to chase him. His bearded face finally alight with joy as he tossed Nimir up in the air and caught him.

"Do you really believe that, Kasim?"

His deep laugh washed in with the waves, "Look where you are, Raia. Jad could have simply accepted your father's plea for a longer time to repay him. We took you against your will and you're stating we still have redemption? The man who said he would make you his personal whore? You are a unique woman."

Raia felt the heat rise through her cheeks. What was she really saying? True, her beliefs told her to forgive, but could she really do such a thing when the worst was yet to come? A part of her thought, or rather, knew that her father had deserted her. Did men like this really have a chance at redemption? And if so, would that mean her father would as well? She felt her heart skip a beat in annoyance at her predicament. Her aunt and uncle told her to forgive, and here she was speaking their words. But a part of her, a small part, didn't think men like her father or Jad, deserved redemption. Did they? She shook her head trying to rid her mind.

"Yes, well." Clearing her throat, she was overjoyed when Nimir came running back up to her, his thin arms outstretched. Without a thought, she reached for him.

"Nimir is probably hungry."

She noticed Kasim didn't shame her further by asking her to explain her words, instead he nodded and walked off.

"Should we get you something to eat?"

When his only response was a large smile and a vigorous head shaking, Raia felt her heart beat again with joy.

* * *

It had been another two days at sea before Raia noticed their ship pull into a small port; surely too small to belong to Constantinople.

She eyed the area through the small port window and was proud when she didn't jump at the intrusion to her thoughts.

"We are taking a short leave, as we are only a few days from Constantinople. Would you like to go ashore?"

Stopping herself from whipping her head around, Raia moved back and turned to face her current captor slowly. Jad had stayed mostly on deck throughout the few days, rarely speaking to her. But she could feel his eyes on her whenever she was allowed to walk around or watch Nimir. It was during the times she would be with Nimir that she noticed his stare the most. Realizing he had something, Raia blinked a few times, her face turning scarlet.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hearing his laugh seemed odd as he moved forward, "I asked if you would like to go ashore? There are some bathhouses I'm sure you would enjoy visiting."

Lifting a dark brow, Raia stood and moved away from the bed area.

"You would let me go?"

He stopped in front of her, but his gaze peered out the port hole.

"I will be with you and you are to stay with me. I don't think we will have another moment of weakness from you, as we did the last time. Correct?"

Raia scoffed; moment of weakness? What, wanting to escape and free herself from him? Ignoring his choice of words, Raia moved further away from him, "I will not cause you trouble."

He nodded, "Then we leave as soon as you are ready."

Raia looked down for a moment and realized this was the best she could do, under the circumstances.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"What city are we in?"

Raia looked around, trying to figure out if any of the architecture stood out to her, but finding everything beyond foreign she could only gaze up at the tall brute beside her.

"Not something to concern ourselves over. Will this bathhouse do?"

Raia looked up at the stone and marble structure, a few wealthy dressed women leaving.

"I suppose."

As she watched more women leave, she gasped.

"What is it, Raia?"

Feeling ashamed, she looked towards her worn out shoes, "I have nothing to change into. It would be wrong of me to bathe and then return to these." Picking at the light weight fabric, she realized that it was fabric still fit for a whore. She didn't dare look up as more women exited the bathhouse.

"They will think I am a well-paid whore or concubine."

She felt his hand pull her arm, though gently, away from the bathhouse and back towards the market area. Feeling like she lost something of importance, Raia took one last glance at the coveted bathhouse before shuffling along.

Lost in her thoughts, she felt his body stop abruptly and hissed when her nose came into contact with his hard-toned back.

Looking up, she saw his grin as he turned slightly to face her.

"I want you to pick whichever ones you desire. Then, we will return to the bathhouse."

Finally taking in her surroundings, Raia felt her eyes widen as she realized he brought her to a women's shop. Grasping that he had let her go, Raia moved forward, her fingers sliding over fabric. A plump old woman moved towards them, her wrinkled face seeming not to care about Raia's choice in clothes.

"Does the lady require a new dress?"

Jad spoke before she could, "Several, in fact. I fear I have not given my wife the best in clothing and I require a new wardrobe for her."

Raia snapped her head around as she looked up at Jad. Wife? How dare….

The shop owners voice boomed over her outraged thoughts, "Of course! These clothes are not fit for a proper lady. I have many dresses that will fit such a woman. Come with me dear."

Raia had no choice but to follow the older woman as Jad stood at the opening of the shop; his eyes following them.

"You are such a lucky woman, to have such a handsome man. And so close in age, too! Your father must love you to offer such a pairing. "

Raia bit her tongue as the older woman continued on, her quick admiration for Jad stopping Raia from asking for help to escape. No doubt the woman would alert him to her plans. Instead, she allowed herself to be stripped and dressed in clothing she was more accustomed too.

"Ah! There! What a lovely vision you make!"

Raia could only nod, her mind still reeling from Jad's words.

Before she could blink, she felt herself being lead back to the store front, the shop keeper carrying various other dresses in her arms, yacking away.

"And there you go, sir. A lady to behold."

Raia took a quick glance at Jad and saw his eyes roam over her. Feeling her cheeks warm, she looked back towards the dirt ground. Their conversations of payment went by in a blur for her as she felt him lead her back out into the market and towards the bathhouse once again.

"You are quiet. This is unbecoming of you."

Raia felt her anger come up as they neared the once coveted bathhouse.

"You told that woman I was your _wife._"

She gasped as he pulled her to the side and into a small ally beside an empty market stall. Glaring up at the man, Raia saw a flash of emotions run across his face, too many to name.

"I called you my _wife _because it is the easiest thing to say that would not shame you."

"It does shame me!"

If there was a word beyond anger that Raia could come up with, she was sure it was that emotion that filled his face.

"Being my wife would shame you?"

Feeling her own anxiety consume her, she responded, "Almost as much as being your whore!"

She cried out when his hand shot out and grasped her arm in a painful squeeze. Without any further words, he dragged her behind him and towards the bathhouse; those walking towards them quickly moving out of his way. Upon entering, Raia gripped her upper arm as he let go, rubbing the tender spot gently.

Hearing him speak in Greek, she looked around, not making eye contact with anyone who happened to move past her.

She reared back when his hand wrapped once again around her slender arm, his eyes seeming to burn as he waited for her to look up, "Follow the woman. She will lead you to the bathing chamber. I have informed her that you are a spiteful _wife_ and would try to flee. She has said her chambermaids will be watching you. Your other dresses are being delivered to the ship. I will be waiting for you out here."

Seething, Raia shrugged her arm from his grasp and walked towards the chambermaid waiting for her.

* * *

~LAla


	9. Chapter 8

Hey all! I hope you all have been doing well. As you can see, I have been updating my stories this week and decided that, of course, Monster needed to be updated as well! I'm so excited with what I have planned for this story. This chapter is about 300 words shorter than I expected, but I realized I wanted to stop where I am so that the next chapter starts fresh and moves the story along even further.

I hope none of your are disappointed in this chapter. :)

As always, please review! I seriously scream/ jump for joy every time I see that I have a new review.

This week, I also will have my *OFFICIAL* first chapter of my novel done. eeekkk! I'm super excited!

Disclaimer: I used song lyrics: They are not mine. I am not making any money off them. Original characters are not mine; story line IS mine. FYI: When they are sung, I imagine a voice like Lana Del Rey. If you don't know who that is..my, you are missing an amazing voice! Check her out. :)

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Feeling the warm bath water sweep across her skin, Raia couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh, her spirit slowly returning to her in the fresh scent of roses.

"Kyria?"

Raia turned at the soft Greek words spoken from the small servant girl sitting behind her. She took in the young girl's appearance of long black hair that cascaded down her back and equally dark brown eyes. Her skin, dark in comparison to her own, was like that of wet sand. The poor girl looked frightened for some reason and Raia realized, as she slid over and turned her back towards the girl to allow to her to place the soap in her hair that she had been staring. As an afterthought, she assumed it was due to Jad's words as well.

Feeling her frustration rise, Raia closed her eyes and tried to focus on the clean, fresh scent around her.

"Kyria?"

Turning lightly, Raia nodded as the servant girl held up a pitcher to rinse the soap out. It wasn't until this moment that Raia realized how much she missed Jenna. The tears slowly filled her eyes as she thought of the years she had with her faithful handmaid. She had been around for as long as Raia could remember; Wiping every tear away. Tucking her in at night and reminding her to say her prayers. Telling her how beautiful she was and that one day her prince would come and rescue her from the dark world her father dragged her into.

But oh, how wrong Jenna had been. Raia knew no respectable man would want her after this ordeal-she would be better fit for the nunnery and oddly, while her heart loved her faith, she had always pictured a happy home with children running around. Yes, Jenna had been wrong. Her life would continue to be in the darkness; a constant reminder of her bad fortune of being born a girl to such a father.

When the tears slipped down her cheeks, Raia refused to wipe them as the pitcher of water was dumped over her head, washing the trail away.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed your bath?"

Raia didn't even glance up at Jad as she stepped out of the bathhouse to stand beside him; her hands folded dutifully in front of her. The gown she wore, a deep sapphire, was more to what she was used too and thankfully covered the parts of her body that Jad's other choices had left bare.

"I went back to the market and picked out some fresh fruit for you."

Raia still couldn't say anything, her words stuck in her throat as they began walking back to the ship. Her mind had stayed on Jenna the remainder of the time and try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened to her beloved handmaid.

"So you will choose to ignore me? What happened with complying?"

Nothing could hold in her anger, frustration and sadness as Raia stopped and gave the tall man her deathly glare. He took notice of her stance but said nothing as tears slipped from her eyes, "I don't care anymore! It doesn't matter. Nothing matters! Regardless of what my father decides I'll be a whore to one man! Whether it be you or the one he forces me to marry! I just don't care anymore! Just toss me to the sea. Let me accept that fate! Kill me, please!"

Feeling her face burn with shame as people stopped to witness her spectacle, Raia let out a sob, her hand reaching up and covering her face and before she realized what her feet had decided on, she turned and ran.

And as if the heavens had decided against her, Raia let out a loud cry as she tumbled forward, tripping on her own gown as her hands stopped a hard blow on the filthy ground. Not wanting to hold it in any longer, Raia screamed her outrage as Jad crouched down before her; his body weight balanced perfectly on the balls of his feet.

The sun began setting as the two just stayed there, no words spoken as the dirt lifted up slightly with a soft wind that came in from the shoreline. Merchants began calling out for final sales and still, Raia sat there on the ground, her cheeks stained. Her body felt numb. Everything felt numb. Why had this happened to her? What sins had she committed in her young life that offended the heavens to the point of this? Then she thought of Nimir. Of the poor around her-the ones she barely noticed as she first entered the city; the ones around Constantinople and the ones begging in the streets in England. Perhaps this was her sin-thinking that she was beyond others and not deserving of anything wrong.

Was that possible? To think that she didn't deserve a horrible fate while others, children even, were living far worse than she had ever?

Without any words spoken, Raia shivered and looked up. The sun setting on Jad's face was one of the most beautiful things she had to admit she had ever seen. His Frank features, sharp angles and wispy blonde hair seemed to be magnified in the final rays of sun. He had finally sat down in the dirt; his legs bent gently as he wrapped his arms leisurely around them. He wasn't staring at her, but rather at the ground, a look of concentration gracing his normal carefree features.

Had it barely been a month since the moment she first laid on eyes on him? And yet, she swore she was learning the angles of his face. His expressions. Even noticing when he would otherwise silently approach. She knew, though she hated to admit it, that his expression would soften as he gazed upon Nimir-as if he yearned for a child of his own or perhaps, missed a child.

Shaking her head, Raia used the last remaining strength she had to stand up on unsteady legs. Within a moment, Jad followed and without a word spoken, they both moved back to the docks.

* * *

The lazy rocking of the boat was enough to calm any nerves Raia had as she dared to move from her chair beside one of the port windows and to Jad, who sat at the dining table reading over parchments. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, Raia cleared her throat. When still no response was given, Raia knew she would have to speak.

"Jad?"

She watched him tilt his head back, one leg resting on the opposite chair as he eyed her.

"Yes?"

"I know I am asking a lot with this, but, can I go on deck? The sea is kind tonight and I'd like to stretch my legs."

She watched him contemplate her words and she feared his rejection; especially after the scene she had caused today. Not to mention the words she screamed at him.

"I could use some air myself."

Before she could blink he stood and motioned for her to follow him. Without hesitation, Raia scurried behind him.

The sea air was refreshing as it lifted her hair and flipped it around her like a caress. Knowing it was only a day, maybe two, until they reached Constantinople, Raia wondered what actually awaited her there. Would her father be at the docks waiting? Would they need to ride inland and meet him at his estate? Would their home be empty of all belongings and inhabitants? That was probably her biggest fear, as she pulled her arms around her thin waist, that her father had truly abandoned her. Would he write her aunt and uncle and tell her she died?

Shaking her head, Raia turned at the sound of someone approaching behind her. She smiled as the older man sat down on the ledge beside her; His presence calming, even for being a pirate.

"Farooq, how was your day?"

The older man who helped take care of Nimir shrugged, his large shoulders stretching the material of his shirt.

"Tis good as it could have been. I am alive."

Raia nodded. Is that all that it took? To be good is to be alive? Shaking her head as she realized she missed something he said, Raia blushed, "I'm sorry, Farooq. What did you ask?"

She watched his toothy grin spread across deeply tanned cheeks. She figured he must have been a handsome man in his younger years; but years at sea and hard work had taken their toll.

"Since you are the lady on the ship, the men wanted to know if you could sing a tune?"

"Oh!" Not really sure what else to say, Raia nodded as Farooq hoped down from the ledge and pointed towards a simple box in the middle of the ship. Smiling nervously, Raia sat upon it as the men around the ship took notice.

"Farooq has asked that I sing a tune for you all. I am ashamed to say that I do now know many songs. I do have a song that I wrote myself."

When Raia looked around and caught sight of Jad, she quickly looked away as the men nodded.

Clearing her throat gently, Raia stared up at the stars and smiled. Closing her eyes, she opened her lungs and began,

"I've waited all my life, For the day when love appears

Like a fairy tale in days gone by, He will rescue me from my fears

And now I feel him standing close to me, And how can I tell him what he means to me

My heart stands still - has he come?

Oh starry night, Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night, Tell me, is he my own true love?"

Raia looked around as her voice carried over, the sea seaming to magnify her voice, "Oh starry night, Is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night, How will I know, Will his love show? Is he my own true love?"

As her voice lowered, Raia closed her eyes, afraid to look up. Farooq's voice broke through the haze that she created around herself.

"That was beautiful, Raia, can you sing us another one?"

"Another night perhaps, we should be in Constantinople tomorrow. Raia will need her rest."

Opening her eyes, Raia yelped lightly as Jad stood before her, his body posture stiff.

"Tomorrow? Then how will I sing another night?"

Watching his head turn slightly towards her, she swore she could make out a small grin upon his face.

"Perhaps never than, either way, it was enough for the night."

Standing and feeling her frustration from earlier rise again, Raia marched back towards the Captain's quarters, Jad lightly on her heels.

She had barely made it in the door before a hand gripped her wrist and spun her around, the door slamming behind her and her body pushed up against it. Instead of feeling frightened, Raia felt rage at being manhandled-again.

"What do you think you're doing?" The venom could not be kept from her lips as she all but hissed at him.

When Jad leaned his body against hers, pinning her to the door frame, Raia felt her heartbeat skip and then race.

"You continue to hold on to such hope. Do you truly believe your father will be waiting at the docks, trunk beside him, willing to pay back his dues for his daughter?" He leaned forward even more, his lips grazing her own, "Do you?"

Staring into his sky blue eyes was a mistake as Raia realized she couldn't answer. A part of her wanted to scream every known word, in every language, against him. Another part of her wanted to lean forward or speak, just to have her lips brush his own.

Why did he have to be so hateful and beautiful all at the same time? Something was wrong with her; yes, that was it. She had been locked up too long with him and now she was feeling things she, under the normal sun, would not even ponder.

When the only sound in the room was both of their heavy breathing, Raia tried to move, pushing her body against his to force him to step back. Her eyes darted up when the only sound was a soft whimper, of sorts, from the man above her.

"Damn it all to hell."

Raia gasped when his lips collided with her own once again; moving hungrily, seeking something-that which she had no idea of. She couldn't keep up and heard her own whimper in protest. When his lips softened, coaxing her to respond, she felt all reservations leave her as her lips followed his command.

She could swear this is what heaven must be like, as his hand released her wrist and gripped her hip-it's brother joining it and pulling her against him.

The feel of a fully grown man's body finally registered and Raia placed her hands on his chest and shoved. She felt the air leave her body as his grip pulled her with him, but his lips left her own.

"Please, let go!"

Refusing to look up, Raia felt his fingers dig into her sides for a brief moment, afraid he would drag her to the bed, Raia couldn't help the soft, "Please" one last time and it was with that she felt his hands drop and his body step back. His voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Tomorrow. We find out tomorrow."

Without stating anything else, Raia stayed frozen as he moved past her and exited the room, the door slamming behind him.

Bringing her hand to her lips, Raia moved to the bed and sat down on its edge; her body shaking and her mind reeling. Her voice seemed hallow even to her own ears as she spoke to the darkness.

"Tomorrow. I find out tomorrow."

* * *

-LAla

Lyrics: Oh Starry Night from the Anime: Sailor Moon. Sung in the story by Sailor Mars.


	10. Chapter 10

I think you all will adore me as I have the next chapter available!

This chapter was slightly difficult to write, as I wasn't sure how to portray a certain character's...issue. Anyways, I don't want to keep you all reading here!

I'd love to hear your thoughts/opinions. I TRULY love the reviews. You all keep me motivated.

* * *

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

* * *

The sound of seagulls left Raia shuddering under the blankets as she stared out the porthole. The sun was barely setting as their ship rolled into Constantinople's main harbor.

Sleep had not come throughout the night. Instead, nightmares flashed each and every time she closed her eyes; nightmares of Jenna suffering a horrible fate at the hands of her father. She could almost hear her screams, almost feel her agony. Something HAD happened. Raia didn't believe that she would be experiencing such vivid thoughts and dreams if it was nothing.

A part of her thought that perhaps it was just a deep rooted fear; that she lost her mother, a woman she couldn't remember, and so she feared losing the woman who stepped in and helped raise her, other than her aunt and uncle.

Shaking her head, Raia squinted her eyes, trying to see through the early morning fog that settled over the harbor. Her eyes hurt. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. Standing up, she stretched, the first time since she first sat down, and looked at the door, expecting Jad to walk through.

She had yet to really think about what happened last night. Each time her mind wanted to wonder to him, she forced herself to just watch the waves instead. Last night should not have happened and depending on what happens today; Raia couldn't help but fear what would happen this evening. Would he give her time if her father didn't show up? Would he just expect her to climb into bed the moment he walked through the door to announce that her father had declared her dead to him?

And if her father did show up, would she be expected to marry the moment he could set it up? Would they believe her that she was untouched, a virgin?

The thought of being sent off to the nunnery was looking more appealing as the moon faded into the horizon and the sun began to rise.

The sound of the door opening removed her thoughts as she turned in Jad's direction. He hadn't returned all night and so expecting him this early was truly a surprise.

"I see you're up already."

"I never went to bed."

Raia watched a golden brow arch as his face fell into one of concern.

"You didn't sleep?"

She shook her head, her braid flipping across her back as she did.

"I couldn't sleep."

He could only seem to nod as Raia watched him step further into the room and head towards the wash basin. "Myself and some of my men will be heading to your father's estate once Kasim gets back with the horses."

Raia lifted a confused brow, "You're going directly to my father's estate? I thought you expected to meet him here at the docks."

There was no reply as Raia heard water splash. She gave him a good solid minute before he came back from around the screen. "I don't wish to stay in this port for very long. I have another engagement I need to make within the next full moon. It will be best if I just check the house. I should be gone no more than an hour or so."

Raia felt her heart race as Jad pulled a key from around his neck and moved towards his chest that Raia had witnessed weeks ago, full of weapons. Without a hitch, he removed multiple daggers and closed the chest again, locking it.

"Are you planning on killing my father?"

His chuckle was welcomed, though Raia knew she would never admit such a thought out loud.

"No, dear Raia. I believe in protecting myself and my men."

He moved towards the door but stopped as he opened it, "Say your prayers, Raia. Pray that the god you believe in finds favor in you today."

Raia turned her back on Jed, refusing to answer, and looked out the porthole. Her heart and mind racing as the door closed with a thud.

* * *

"Do you think Aseel has left, Master Jad?"

Jad mounted his horse as Kasim eyed the docks. Jad paid little attention to Kasim as they left the main area and moved beyond to the first part of the city.

"I think he deserted her. He has never come across as the type of man to keep his vows."

Kasim nodded as he looked ahead, "You want her."

"She's a beautiful woman."

Kasim looked back towards the rest of the crew as he pulled his horse closer to Jads', " It's not just that. You don't want Aseel to marry her off to someone else."

Jad lifted a brow, "And when did you become such a philosopher, Kasim?"

Watching his dark friend shrug his shoulders, Kasim seemed to smile, " I have spent some time with her and watched her. You have always had my respect, Jasper."

Jad tensed slightly at the name, "I asked that name not be used."

He watched Kasim bow his head lightly, "I think if you told her who were-who you were related too. What we are actually doing, I think she would have received you differently; of course, not taking into account the whole kidnapping aspect and the threat of becoming a courtesan."

"I am a bounty hunter. An assassin. She doesn't need to know anything about my family. La Fin."

There was no further discussion as the only noise heard throughout the rest of the journey was the hooves hitting the dirt and the awakening of the city.

* * *

"That smell."

Jad could only nod as Farooq dismounted and pushed open the main gate to Aseel's estate.

Jad moved his horse to a low hanging branch and wrapped his ties around it.

"Check the house. If you find anything of importance, you are free to keep it."

His crew nodded as each went off in various directions.

"Farooq, question the neighbor servants and find out when Aseel left. Kasim, I want to talk to the Imam. Find him and bring him to me."

Both men bowed their heads lightly and took off in their rightful directions.

"Master Jad!"

Hearing a crew member yell, Jad moved quickly towards the gardens where he noticed at least five crew members had gathered.

"What is it, Henry?"

The group of men stepped out of the way as Jed stepped forward. His eyes drawn to the ground and he felt his heart drop as he envisioned Raia's face. How was he going to bring this to her? This would break her-possibly beyond repair.

* * *

"Master, I brought Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim."

Jad stood in the middle of the courtyard as his men continued back and forth from Aseel's estate, bringing whatever he had left behind. Kasim's not so gentle shove had Al-Mudhlim stumbling forward, his robes forcing him to catch himself multiple times.

"Ahh, Al-Mudhlim. As-Salaam Allikum."

He watched the older man swallow; his throat expanding with the force. Imagining Raia in this man's bed had Jad flick his hand lightly over his sword. All in due time, perhaps.

" Wallikum Salaam, to what..to what do I owe such a pleasure?"

Jad's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword and noticed Al-Mudhlim's eyes follow the movement.

"Aseel. When did he part?"

The older man stuttered for a few moments before Jad approached him and stood before him, his taller frame making the older man step back.

"When did he part?"

"About three days ago- he headed north. He broke my contract with his daughter, stating she was dead, that you killed her. He said he needed to go to her last relatives and let them know."

Jad cursed as he moved away from the older man and paced.

"Dar-Al Harb? What would you like to do?"

Jad stopped as Kasim addressed him. He flicked his eyes towards Al-Mudhilm and back towards the garden.

"Did you not know about this? Did you not smell the stink?"

Al-Mudhlim looked past him and towards the garden as well. His dark eyes moving back and forth, "She was not my servant. I have no concern for her. "

Jad pulled his sword from its sheath, his hand gripping the hilt so hard his knuckles turned red,bringing the sword up to eye level with Al-Mudhlim, Jad had a hard time not striking him down, "Get out of my sight, old man- before I send you to your god before you desire."

Al-Mudhilm's eyes widened as he scrambled back, tripping over his feet as he moved as quickly as he could from the estate.

"Jad?"

Jad turned slightly, his eyes flickering to the garden for the last time, "Bring the body."

* * *

Raia couldn't help but smile as Nimir pretended to be a bird as he sailed across the deck, his arms stretched out as he called out with similar sounds as the seagulls above him.

Hearing horses, Raia looked out over the deck and breathed deeply when a carriage passed by on the deck.

Hearing Nimir cry out in pain, Raia turned quickly and ran to the fallen child.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fell down."

Raia smiled as she lifted him up. Wrapping her arms around him, she soothed softly in his ear as she realized that this may be the last time she heard his laugh; the last time she ran across the deck chasing him and wrapping him up in her arms. Holding him just a little bit tighter, Raia felt the tears threaten her eyes once again. She didn't want to let him go. She couldn't. What would become of him in the orphanage? He will be left alone.

"Raia?"

Raia gasped at the intrusion in her thoughts, turning, she eyed Jad as he stood before her. His eyes seemed sad for the first time she had met him.

"Farooq is going to take Nimir for right now. You will see him again this evening."

Raia shook her head as she held on for a few more moments. She didn't want to hear it; she couldn't hear.

"Farooq, take Nimir."

Raia gasped when Farooq reached roughly for the child and Raia released him to not cause injury. "I'll see you soon, Nimir. I promise."

When Nimir smiled at her, Raia felt a small ounce of peace and waved until he was taken down below.

"Raia, I need you to see something."

Swallowing, Raia nodded as she followed Jad; her stomach curling with each step.

"Jad, just tell me."

Raia stopped for a moment when Jad stepped onto the loading dock and turned towards her, "Follow me."

Stepping off the ship brought a light moment of hope for her future, especially as she stepped foot on solid ground.

"Is my father truly here?"

When Jad stopped and turned towards her, his head shaking, Raia felt her heart drop once again. Dread began from her core and spread throughout as her body began to shake.

"Raia, I need you to listen to me, please."

Hearing the sound of horses, Raia finally looked up and saw Kasim, his dark complexion seeming to shine in the rising sunlight. The dark pavement caught her attention when there was a large white blanket upon it; its shape similar to that of a person.

Raia swallowed hard. God, no.

"Jad..Jad..who.." Raia choked back a sob as she brought a shaky hand to her face, "who is that?"

Feeling Jad's hand on the small of her back, she tore her eyes away from the ground and up into his sky blue eyes. For the first time since she met him, there was kindness, a true deep kindness present. His eyes than became sad as he squeezed her clothing, his breath light on her face as he brought his forehead against her own.

His voice was so low, Raia strained to hear him as he spoke, "Forgive me, Raia. I beg of you."

"Who is it?"

Raia knew her voice was demanding but she refused to show propriety at this moment.

Jad lifted his head and nodded towards Kasim, whose own face was pulled tight.

Raia held her breath as Kasim bent down and pulled the cloth away from the face.

For a moment, there was silence-as if even the seagulls and sea froze waiting for the reveal. Raia stepped forward, her legs trembling and barely holding her up. She feared the only reason she was still standing was because of Jad's grip on her lower back. Then, without thought, Raia heard a heart wrenching scream pierce the air and before her world went black she realized that the scream came from her own lips.

* * *

"Shhh, Raia. I'm sorry."

Raia gripped Jad as he rocked her back and forth, wrapping one of his blankets around her small form. Showing her Jenna's beaten and broken body this morning was not something he wanted to do, but she needed to know the kind of man her father was; what he was capable of, what he did.

Jad felt his anger boil over as he realized he never expected to care for Aseel's daughter in such a way. His hand continued to sooth her sobs as he rocked her gently. She had continued to cry out even as she passed out-her body reaching out for an unknown touch. How could Aseel do such a thing to his daughter? What kind of man discarded his own flesh and blood?

The longer he thought on it, the angrier he became. The more he wanted to hunt the man down and drag his body back to Raia and drop him at her feet-wanting to place whatever punishment she decided to inflict on the man.

He had ordered Jenna's body to be brought on board and instructed to set sail. He knew that he would offer Raia her chance to say goodbye to her handmaid and give her a funeral worthy of what she dedicated her life too.

"What now?"

Jad's thoughts were interrupted as Raia looked up from his lap. Their eyes connected and Jad felt his heart stop at her red rimmed eyes; her defeated look.

Her voice was so broken when she spoke, Jad wasn't sure he was speaking to the same woman as before, "So when do I become your whore?"

Jad closed his eyes, his head shaking. "Raia, not now."

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Nimir." Her voice cracked as he saw more tears flood her eyes.

Jad shook his head, "He's up on deck with Farooq."

He felt her head nod against his chest. She had yet to move, her body still trembling with every other breath she took. They had been laying like this for the past two hours once Jad had carried her back to his quarters.

He waited a few moments before he decided to look back down at the woman in his arms and noticed she had finally fallen asleep.

Jad shifted slightly as he lifted Raia and let her crawl under the blankets. He pulled an extra blanket over her as the wind seemed to seep through the shipboards.

Brushing a few stray hands away from her face, Jad stood up straight and moved out of the cabin. Coming up the stairs he met Kasim, as his right hand man stood waiting.

"I want him found, Kasim."

Kasim crossed his arms over his chest, "Dead or alive?"

"Drag him to me kicking and screaming."

Kasim nodded as Jad stared out into the sea. "Our next stop, take two men with you that you believe will be best and hunt that bastard down."

Kasim lifted an eyebrow, "Do you think he'll be in Italia?"

Jad nodded as he gripped the ledge, "He's heading to England. I want him found before that."

Kasim bowed slightly as Jad's grip tightened, his muscles straining as he leaned forward and back, his body wound tightly.

"Find him, Kasim. Find that bastard and bring him to me."

* * *

-LAla

Don't forget to review! I love them!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! How has everyone been?

I don't want to write a whole lot here but my *goal* is to finish this story and Give your heart a break in the next two weeks. I can't promise, but it's my goal. I have another story I want to get out but VOWED to myself that I wouldn't even dare to do it, until both stories are complete.

Plus, I'd like to work on Paper Dolls as well. I have three stories going with very different styles happening in each. What I have to do to switch between "universes". So many songs.

But I wanted to give a special shout out to everyone who has taken their time to review. It is appreciated beyond words. Thank you.

Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm thinking, after this one, perhaps three more? We shall see!

Enjoy!

I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made its home inside

* * *

Raia wasn't sure how long she had slept, though it felt like she had not slept at all. The movement of the boat said they were moving at a slow pace. She couldn't hear any squawking of the birds and so sat up, knowing they had left Constantinople.

Rubbing eyes that still felt swollen and exhausted, Raia looked around the cabin and her heart dropped when she saw Nimir curled up in one of the small chairs; his chest rising as his lips murmured intangible words. Slipping the covers off her heated body, she moved quickly towards the boy and wrapped her arms around him. He shifted slightly but stayed asleep as she moved him back to the bed and covered him up.

Her eyes traveled to his dark hair and Raia couldn't help but give a soft smile as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blanket.

"You're awake?"

His voice was a sound she swore she would always detect but because her emotions felt like they would break her at any moment, she stayed silent, her head giving a slight nod as she ran her fingers thru Nimir's hair.

His voice seemed closer than before when he spoke again and Raia stopped herself from jumping, afraid that even a single action would have her come crashing down in tears.

"Come with me."

Turning to face the man who started this whole mess, Raia felt like she wanted to hit something; to just slam her fists into his face. None of this would have happened if he didn't take her-would it have? And what did he want now? To discuss what would become of her? Her handmaiden, whose body she didn't even get to give a proper burial, was barely cold and he wanted to talk about her in his bed? Her fists clenched as she stared at the floor.

"Raia, please."

Still not speaking, she marched past him as he held the chamber door open. Marching up the stairs, Raia closed her eyes as the cold breeze brushed across her face. Opening them once again when Jad placed his hand on the small of her back, Raia's voice returned.

"Do not touch me."

Even to her own ears it sounded like a hiss, and she watched him take a step back, his eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher. One she didn't want to even think about. It wasn't as if he cared about her. Was it just a show? Could a human being be this cruel? Thinking of her father, Raia decided that yes, it was possible.

"Follow me."

She didn't want too, but knowing her fate was sealed, Raia followed him across the ship. Within just a moment they moved to a part of the ship she hadn't been too before- a small, single boat with ropes wrapped around it sat towards the side. Her heart stopped for a moment when her eyes took in what he had brought her too. Moving closer, Raia felt tears roll down her face as she took in the body shaped white cloth.

Jad's voice was soft as he spoke, a hint of sadness and anger radiating from him, "I wanted to give her a proper burial. You've been asleep for just over a day and so we moved her here."

Raia's eyes shifted to him quickly. He had placed her dead body on his ship? To allow her to give her handmaiden a burial?

He went on, interrupting her thoughts, "I wanted you to decide what constituted as a proper burial."

Her heart beat increased as her hand gripped the small boats edge, her eyes roaming over the lifeless corpse before her. Jenna didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve such a death and she didn't deserve to be left like she was. She was a great woman; a woman who loved her like a daughter; the one who came running when she cried; who cleaned up the lashes on her back after a beating from her father. The one who shared in her first laugh, first steps, first words.

Jenna deserved more than this.

"Raia?"

Raia looked up at the man before her, his frank accent becoming more pronounced the deeper his voice dropped. He had done this for her. He had given her chance to say her final goodbye; to give Jenna what she deserved.

Her throat felt thick as she spoke and she knew it was barely whisper.

"I'd like to give her a warrior's burial."

He didn't laugh or make a remark; something she was expecting. Instead, his soft blue eyes were tinged with sadness as he nodded, his voice rising as he shouted orders out in Arabic, Kasim stepping to her side; his large body seeming to shield her from everything.

Her eyes drifted back to her handmaiden as she leaned down, her hand resting on the dead woman's head. "I'm sorry, Jenna. We will meet again."

Standing, Raia turned and closed her eyes as some of the crew hoisted the small boat up and over the rail. Hearing a fire roar to life, Raia squeezed her eyes even tighter, not sure she could watch the final goodbye.

"Raia, it's done."

She couldn't look back, it would break her if she did. Instead, she found her head nodding as she stood watching the waters swell against the setting of the sun. This was the best she could do; appreciate the world that Jenna tried to teach her to love.

"Do you want to go back to the cabin?"

Not even a nod was possible as she moved quickly around the crew, their eyes turned down, even Kasims'; a sign of sadness graced each of their weathered faces. The world was becoming blurry again but still she continued.

Hearing curse words behind her, she didn't even protest when a strong pair of arms swept her up and carried her the rest of the way. The soft give of the pillows and Nimir's concerned whispers was the last thing she noticed before her world went black once again.

* * *

The shaking was enough to rouse Raia from whatever sleep she had fallen back into. Opening one eye and the other, Raia looked at what moved her so forcibly.

"Ra?"

Seeing Nimir's scared face had Raia sitting up quickly. Her eyes scanning him for any injuries. Upon finding none, she gave a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Nimir?"

"Ra..sleep..long."

Her world came crashing back to her as he started a quiet cry. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought him to her lap and rocked him gently.

"It's okay Nimir. I'm here. I've just.."

She paused. How does one explain death to a child? Jenna never truly explained how death happened. Not even her aunt or uncle. Shaking her head, she just continued rocking him, a soft hum coming from her lips.

Hearing the chamber door open, Raia glanced up as Jad entered, his eyes taking her in.

"I have food ready for Nimir. Farooq will be taking him for the day, but he wanted to see you before that."

Raia gripped the child tighter and then lifted him away from her.

"I can tell you a story tonight."

Watching his face brighten with a smile, Raia couldn't help but offer a smile back; children just had that effect on her.

When he slipped off the bed and past Jad, who gave him a quick pat on the head, Raia felt the smile fade as the chamber door closed behind him.

Climbing off the bed herself, she moved to the alcove dedicated to cleaning up and poured water over hands and then splashed some on her face. His silence was deafening as she knew he waited for her to finish. She jumped when a gown was tossed over the divider separating the spaces and allowing the person a little more privacy.

"You've been in the same dress for three days now, I highly doubt for a lady, that's comfortable."

Glaring was her best response, even though he could not see it, as she grabbed the gown. She wanted to change out of the gown that was now hanging oddly on her body, but at the same time, she wanted to toss her chin up. Huffing lightly, she removed the old gown, its ties coming apart quickly. Grabbing a cloth, she rinsed her body and then slipped on the new dress. The only thing that would give it a shape was a tie around her waist. Tying her mass of black hair in a quick braid, she stopped herself from whispering a thank you as she stepped back out from behind the screen.

He had moved to the small table at the end of the bed, cleaning a dagger that he slipped back into his boot once he caught her staring.

"How are you doing, Raia?"

Swallowing lightly, Raia moved to the chair opposite of him and sat down. Eyeing the pitcher before her, she grabbed it and took a quick swig. The alcohol burned her throat but seemed to dull her senses as she stared back up at the man before her.

"I'm fine."

"Horse shit."

Blinking, Raia turned away, her anger finally coming to the surface as tears spilled freely down her cheeks.

"How do you think I feel, Dar Al-Harb?" His name was spit from her mouth as she turned back towards him, "You've kidnapped me, my father deserted me and murdered my handmaiden and my last choice, if I can even call it that, is to become a whore. Your whore."

Grabbing the pitcher again, Raia finished off its contents as some of the red liquid spilled on the table before her from her shaking.

"You're truly asking me how I am doing? Really? Now? After everything? I'm numb. I want to jump off this ship and let the water swallow me. I want to return to my aunt and uncle. I want everything I can't have." Standing, Raia balled her fists as she glared down at the only thing she could take her anger out on, "I want Jenna back! I want her back! She didn't deserve such a fate! I want my father to pay for his crimes! I want to hear him beg for mercy! I want to make him suffer! I want.."

She broke, her tears fogging her vision as she collapsed on the floor, her fists hitting it as hard as she could.

"I want to forget everything, Jad."

She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying, screaming out. But when the room fell silent and the only thing she could hear was her labored breathing, she gasped as a warm, large hand caressed her face.

She looked up, as no other choice was granted, as he brought her face up, cupping it in his large hands.

"I'm sorry, Raia."

His lips pressed lightly against her forehead; his voice broken as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

He brought them to her right ear and then her left, his lips offering a moment of peace as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

His words were just a whisper against her heated flesh as his lips finally pressed against her own.

Drawing her neck up, Raia reached her hands behind his head and pulled him closer, her body begging for warmth, for something. Something other than the pain she felt throughout her body and most importantly, in her heart.

His kisses were agonizing slow but offering a comfort Raia had never felt before as she drew her body even closer. When one of his hands moved from her face to hold her waist, his fingers gripping the fabric tightly, Raia felt her heart skip.

The sensation took over Raia's mind; his lips moving over her own in such a slow, agonizing way. She wasn't sure how long they stayed on the floor and her brain never registered when they moved, his hands wrapping around her slender waist and lifting her as their lips still moved over each other.

She gasped when his lips pulled from her own, her eyes staring up as his lips followed a simple trail down to her neck, as air filled her body.

She couldn't keep up and didn't know what to say to put a stop to what was happening. She heard a soft moan escape as he moved his lips away from her body and brought them against her ear; his accent sweet and rough.

"Let me help you forget, _mon coeur." _

Raia realized that she couldn't stop even if she wanted too and so, with a deep breath, she pulled his head back down, begging his lips for another kiss.

This time the gentleness had vanished and instead a hunger took over that Raia could barely keep up with. Gasps and moans escaped her as his hands gripped her body, pulling her closer to him than what she thought was humanly possible. It seemed time had almost stopped, as kisses and caresses turned into tugging and removing of clothes. Raia didn't even think she had time to blush as her body laid bare before him, his hands stopping to admire her dips and curves before he brought her lips back to his own.

She cried out as he brought them together in the way Raia had dreamed only her husband would. The pain slowly subsided and as it did, the reality of what she had just done crept across her skin. She had wanted to turn her head away in shame, but his hands cupped her face, his thumbs wiping away any stray tears.

"Mon coeur."

Opening her eyes, her own blue bonnets bore into his sky blue and Raia felt her breath stop. She had never seen such tenderness on any man's face, let alone his.

His eyes closed as he brought his lips to her forehead once again and Raia could only hear herself gasp as he began to move, his body doing things to her own that she could barely understand. Her eyes closed on their own accord as the room filled with their soft sighs and moans.

* * *

0_0

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

Dictionary: Mon Coeur: My heart

~LAla


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I'm glad the vast majority of you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this quick update too!

RD- #8- Oui! And yes! Great minds indeed! And thank you, reviews, I think, help me improve on my writing. It's amazing to read that other people enjoy your work. Once you post your story, please let me know! I'd love to read it. :)

Reidite88- Thank you! I really want to finish this story. My goal is within two weeks.

EternalChaos- The story hasn't ended yet. ;) While I love my romances and cliches, I hope you continue reading. It may not end, HOPEFULLY, the way you're thinking.

Gabicg93- She does deserve all the happiness in the world! =) Sadly, the world isn't always so giving.

Jeangrey- :) Here's another chapter!

Chaoticwisdom- Thank you!

To everyone else, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it!

Edit: This chapter isn't as long as I had originally planned, but I think it covers what I need!

**Can I clear my conscience**  
**If I'm different from the rest?**  
**Do I have to run and hide?**

* * *

The sound of seagulls squawking in the distance was the first thing Jad could hear as he awoke. With his eyes still closed, he tried to remember what happened last night and then in an instant, his eyes flew open and he turned to the warm body beside him. Raia still slumbered, a thin pale arm draped around his midsection while her body was turned away from him, her bare back the most noticeable thing in the darken cabin.

What the hell had he done? Sliding out from under the covers, Jad slipped on his pants as quickly as possible and dropped his elbows to his knees; his hands gripping the back of his neck as he tried to think everything through.

He had watched her cry out, her emotions hitting him like a crashing wave in the middle of the ocean. His heart had cried with her own and everything in him begged him to take away her pain; to make everything in her world right again. Her words were the truth and, as he turned to glance at her, he hated himself and what he had done. She needed comfort and while that was his initial intent, he realized that when she pulled him close, all rational thought left him.

Shaking his head, he stood up and pulled the blanket up and around her smaller form. She didn't deserve what he had done. Regardless of what he promised, what he threatened, she had just been through the death of someone as close as a mother. She had just been abandoned by the man who dared to call himself father.

What he did was inexcusable. The prayers of the angels and Saints could never redeem him. Penance was beyond him now.

Pulling his shirt on, Jad moved quickly to the chamber door. Seagulls meant they were beginning to dock and with that, Kasim and a few others would be heading off to search for Aseel. Taking one last look at the woman in his bed, Jad left the room as quickly as he could.

* * *

Raia listened to the chamber door closing before she lifted herself up and looked around, making sure she was truly alone. Sighing deeply, Raia shoved her tangled hair away from her face and moved to stand; her body sore in places it had never been before, protested as she swung her legs over the frame and moved to the washing bowl, grabbing the gown as she went.

She had no idea what had come over her last night. She didn't even know how to feel about it. Should she feel remorse? Anger? Sadness?

Splashing the water on her face was a shock to the system as she slipped the gown back on and tied it tightly. Running her fingers through her hair, she opted to leave it down, its length offering her comfort and a form of concealment.

Moving herself out from the alcove, she stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, as her eyes looked on lifeless. There were a few bruise like marks on her neck; she recalled hearing once that they were called 'love bites.' Turning her head away, Raia finally recognized what she was feeling; Numb.

She was numb. That was it. She didn't feel angry, sad, frustrated, remorse, doubt, or anything in between. She felt absolutely nothing at the moment. She felt like she could cry but even then, she decided that her father's betrayal would bring about no more tears from her. He didn't deserve that. He wasn't worth it. One day she would get her revenge, but until then, tears were not needed.

Her mind shifted to Jenna and like her previous feeling, numbness still overtook her. Was this what it was like losing someone who was like a mother? Was this what it was like loving someone and watching them go before their time?

Perhaps being a whore would be best. At least then she wouldn't have to fear losing more loved ones. She could go on thinking her aunt and uncle lived a happy existence in eternal bliss, and then, no one else would die in her world. Everyone would be happy. She would be happy believing they were happy.

Moving to one of the chairs, she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, her hair falling around her. She was numb and exhausted.

Hearing the chamber door open, she didn't even bother lifting her head, knowing exactly who it was.

"I brought you some food and something to drink."

His voice, normally so confident, seemed unsure for once. Ignoring it, Raia simply kept her head down and against her knees.

"Raia, please. I need to talk to you."

Her voice was muffled but she knew he understood her.

"We talked enough last night and then some. I'd like to be alone."

Hearing a tray being placed on the table, Raia couldn't stop her gasp as Jad knelt down before her on his knees, his head falling against her bent legs, his sword that was strapped to his waist clinking the ground.

Lifting her head finally, she took in his position, his head bent as his shoulders sagged.

"Then please listen." His voice was hoarse as he spoke, "I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen. You didn't deserve that. I.." He stopped as he brought his head up, his sky blue eyes, rimmed in red, bore into her own. "I have ordered Kasim to take you back to England. You deserve that, Raia. You will no longer suffer my presence, as you will be departing here. I just ask for your forgiveness, if you can give it. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait, mon coeur."

Raia couldn't help but stare. Here was the man that kidnapped her, dragged her around the Mediterranean and threatened her, on his knees begging for forgiveness? This didn't make sense and for the life of her, she couldn't understand. A part of her wanted to scream at him. Another part just wanted to punch him. Her numbness had quickly turned to frustration as she stared at him. But the longer she stared, the more her emotions flowed. She didn't feel like herself; she felt weak- physically and emotionally.

Her voice broke as she spoke, "Jad, I.."

Could she forgive him? She spoke of forgiveness with Kasim. She read about forgiveness within the scriptures and yet, now faced with it, her lips stayed silent on the matter. Shaking her head, Raia looked away, unable to continue his hold any longer.

His head fell against her knees as his body shook with something Raia refused to identify. Instead, she focused on his new promise-returning her to England. To her aunt and uncle.

"I want to take Nimir with me. My aunt and uncle have always wanted children but could never have them. They'll love him like their own and raise him."

He sat back on his heels as he brought his eyes to her face once again.

"If that is what you wish, then you will have it."

Raia felt her head nodding and without her consent, her lips spoke before she could process her thoughts.

"Why are you…where are you going? And where is here?"

Jad stood as he moved away from her, his hands keeping him occupied as he arranged some food on a plate.

"I have some business to attend too and in regards to where we are, we are currently in Italia. Kasim will be taking you and Nimir in a carriage from here to France. From there, you three will take a boat to England. He will not leave your side until you are safely at your uncle's home. He will not harm you nor take advantage. You will be safe, Raia."

The words thank you stayed on her tongue as she watched him finish placing food on the plate and moved back towards her, the plate stretched before her. She took it without any words spoken and watched Jad march from the chambers, wondering if this was the last time she would ever see him. And wondering why such a thought brought upon a heart wrenching sadness.

* * *

"Master, are you sure this is what you want? I thought this was my place?"

Jad eyed Kasim as he strapped on one last dagger and turned away.

"Like we spoke about earlier, I need you to get her back to England safely. I'm trusting you, Kasim. Nothing is to happen to her or Nimir. Once you have returned her to her uncle, return back to France, my family home. You will be heavily compensated."

"Jasper, I do not follow you because of the money," Kasim chuckled as Jad lifted a golden brow, "though you do pay well. I follow you because I believe in who you are. I have never learned about the god spoken about in the christian scriptures-nor in the Muslim or Jewish scriptures, for that matter. But I believe you are a worthy man to follow. A man I hope to one day call my ki-"

"Enough, Kasim."

Jad looked away as he moved towards the plank. "Keep her and Nimir safe."

Kasim's large arms folded against his chest as his face took on a serious note, "With my life, Jasper."

Jad nodded as he looked back towards the cabin area one more time. He would avenge her. He would drag her father to her feet; even if it was the last thing he could ever do for her.

* * *

"Kasim, where is Nimir?"

Raia looked around worriedly, unable to find the young boy who had touched her heart.

Kasim lifted a large arm and pointed, "Farooq would never admit it, but he cared about the boy. He is giving Nimir his favorite dagger."

Turning to wear Kasim pointed, Raia's eyes softened as she watched Farooq mess up the boy's stock of black hair, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"He really does care for him."

Kasim said nothing as Nimir bounded towards them, his eyes watering as he lifted his arms up towards Raia.

Without a thought, she reached down and picked him up, her eyes meeting Farooq- Raia smiled and nodded; a silent understanding passing between them.

"Come, our carriage is waiting for us and I feel we should move as quickly as possible."

Placing Nimir in the carriage, Raia climbed in and waited for Kasim to join them before she spoke again, "How long do you expect this voyage to take?"

The carriage moved, jolting them for a moment before a steady pace was taken by the horses.

"I'd like to only stop to change horses and to gather food. If we are able to do that, I'm hoping we'll be in England within a month."

Nodding, Raia couldn't help but wonder about her odd relationship with the man seated before her. Instead of his large body bringing about fear, Raia realized that his presence brought about a brotherly comfort now. Or something she suspected would feel like brotherly comfort. She didn't know when that had changed; perhaps during their conversation about forgiveness or the day she buried Jenna. Either way, as Raia stared at him now, she realized he no longer leered at her or allowed his eyes to roam her body. He kept eye contact for short periods of time and his words were kinder; softer.

Pulling Nimir against her as he slowly fell asleep, Raia couldn't help but stare out the carriage window, her mind transporting her back to England. Its lush fields of emerald grass. Its unique way of being constantly wet, but not enough to keep her in doors. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember every detail. And yet, with her eyes closed, instead of picturing the blue grey skies of England, her mind conjured up a pair of sky blue eyes.

Snapping her eyes open, she looked down at Nimir as he slept and finally looked at Kasim one last time before she dropped her head against the cushioned seat behind her and envisioned an England that would bring her peace.

* * *

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

I love reading them!

~LAla


End file.
